Fight From The Heart
by samptra
Summary: ~*Complete*~ Yaoi! 1x2! Heero a new student in a new school is about to have his world turned up-side down. All to soon he's caught up in the arms of an angel and the fight of his life...
1. The Lover and the Fighter

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, still HEERO IS MY  
SPANDEX HONEY!!!!! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH....  
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Duo, an abused orphan falls for the dangerous Heero Yuy, who is forced to box to keep his  
home. (I know sounds dumb right? Well it's not!)   
  
Author's Note: I'm bbbbbaaaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkk!!!! miss me ^_^ brand new story *struts  
around* the whole crew is here to *hit with lemons* @_@ yup were back ~sigh~ no peace for the  
wicked...  
  
  
Dedicated to the gun toting, K loving, friend of mine... thank's T for always being there.. ^_^   
  
  
  
Fight From the Heart  
  
  
Round 1: The Fighter and the Lover  
  
Damn! Heero always hated the first day in a new school... tearing down the road leading to his new  
school on his motorcycle, the Japanese youth muttered curses. He was going to be late, well it wasn't  
his fault his damn clock didn't go off.  
  
Arriving just in time to hear the bell ring, Heero cursed again as he pulled his helmet off. Unruly brown  
locks spilled free of the confining head-piece as cobalt blue eyes narrowed. Glaring at the school, that  
was supposed to be the best in the area. Fortunately for Heero the school didn't require a uniform as  
the others he had attended, so dressed in a pair of tight if slightly faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt  
Heero unconsciously pulled off the total-bad-ass-with-a-soft-side look. Placing his helmet on the  
handle bars, Heero bent to retrieve his battered old green backpack from where it was tied to the back  
of his bike. Slinging it over his shoulder, the pissed teen ran one hand through his dark hair,  
unknowingly reviling the small silver hoop, and two other small earings in his left ear.   
  
Still slightly chaffed about his stupid alarm clock Heero walked into the school, it seemed as though it  
was going to be an interesting day. Sure enough as Heero wandered the halls in search of the office, he  
had missed the first bell, everyone was in class. Finally after a good 10 minute search Heero located the  
main office. A small plump women wearing horn-rimmed glasses glared up at him, "Can I help you?"  
her tone was short and clipped. Heero shrugged, "Getting my time table, new here..." the secretary  
nodded "Get to first and don't be any later then you already are". Grumbling Heero grabbed the sheet  
extended to him, pivoting in place he marched down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was late, man Mr. Hebear was gonna be some kinda pissed. Flying down the hall, the teen didn't  
see Heero approaching until it was to late. Duo ran straight into Heero's chest, causing the larger boy  
grunt at the impact and Duo to rebound. Duo lost his balance, falling forward again right into that chest  
he just hit. Acting on impulse Heero caught the small teen hugging him close. For a split second Duo felt  
safe, it was the strangest thing. For the first time in his 18 years of life Duo Maxwell felt safe.   
  
What was he doing? Pulling back Duo tilted his head up slightly, only to find himself captured by pair of  
gorgeous blue eyes. Heero felt the breath leave his chest, he started into the most glorious eyes he had  
ever seen. The colour of violets after the rain, soft and velvety. Those eyes seemed to take up most of  
that lovely heart shaped face, although at that moment one of those bewitching eyes was almost swollen  
shut. "Uh-uh s-ssory I ran into you..." Duo stammered trying to edge away.   
  
This guy was huge, over six feet with well proportioned muscles. Gulping Duo still edged backward,  
this guy could snap him like a twig. Heero smirked at the antics of the smaller man, "Hn, nice shiner you  
got there..." Duo gasped softy touching the tender flesh, "It's nothing I just hit a wall..." Heero snorted  
something didn't wash right. "Umm well I gotta get to class now so uhh..." There was something about  
the way the little one spoke, some sort of accent that Heero couldn't place. Duo was just about to bolt  
when the new guy held out his hand, "I'm Heero Yuy," Duo grinned then winced when he realized that  
small motion hurt. "Duo Maxwell," he said shaking the proffered hand.   
  
Looking at his watch Duo abruptly turned away realising the other man's hand, "Sorry gotta run!" with  
that Duo took off down the hall. Heero stood stalk still watching as the slim figure disappeared around  
the corner. Not only did Duo have usual eyes, he had some pretty funky hair. Hip length chestnut locks  
braided down his back. Heero knew girls who wished they could have hair like that.  
  
Well, all this was getting him nowhere, so Heero picked up his book bag from the floor before  
continuing in the opposite direction Duo had taken. Musing about the odd encounter Heero finally  
arrived at the correct room. The teacher stoped mid sentence as he took full measure of the new  
student. Heero blankly handed the teacher his note, reading the note the teacher turned his attention to  
the class. "Students, I want you to make Mr. Heero Yuy welcome he just moved here from Japan".  
Heero nodded as the students choused their hello's. "Well Heero there's a spare seat next to Mr.  
Barton, at the back", the teacher pointed the said seat out. Without a word Heero made his way to the  
seat.  
  
Plopping unceremoniously into the chair, Heero sighed his mind still on that braided boy he ran into. It  
took Heero a few moments to realize that his companion next to him was staring. Heero turned to stare  
right into those green eyes. "Trowa," the boy said holding out his hand, "Heero," the blue-eyed boy  
replied taking the hand. That was it from then on the two would be the best of friends. Turning their  
attention to the teacher, Heero vaguely listened to the man rant about the injustice of what Shakspere  
had to indure. That made Heero smile, it sounded too much like his brother Wufei.   
  
The rest of class Heero spent in a sort of daydream, thinking about violet eyes and long brown hair.  
Finally the bell rang signalling next class. Feeling a sharp jab to his rib cage Heero turned to face  
Trowa. "What's your next class?" the boy asked Heero shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
Finding the ball of paper that was supposedly his time table Heero studied the second period block.  
"Science," he told the boy. Trowa nodded, "Same here. Comon' I'll show you the way..." Heero  
grabbed his bag following the green-eyed teen into the hall.  
  
The halls were packed as everyone got their books out for next class, girls chattering, boys bragging,  
yeah this was a typical high-school. Trailing slightly behind Trowa, Heero watched amused as everyone  
from minor-niners to OAC[1] gave the teen a wide berth. Study the boy all Heero could see was a  
emerald eyed 18 year-old with hair that covered one eye in a gravity defying way. Wearing a black  
tank and tight black jeans Trowa did look somewhat imposing.   
  
Making it to the science lab with time to spare Heero found himself a seat with Trowa once more. "So  
what ya into?" Heero looked at his friend oddly, "Whatda mean?" he frowned. "You know sports,  
girls, guys... the usual," Heero couldn't tell weather the guy was kidding or not. For here was an  
instance were your sexuality was being questioned, now he could say girls look macho, or he could say  
what he really wanted; a nice braided boy he ran into in the hall. Trowa grinned nodding knowingly  
over Heero's silence, "No worries man, your talking with on of the schools biggest boy supporters", he  
said winking. " If I didn't already have a blond angel I'm madly in love with I'd probably jump yo-"  
Heero covered Trowa's mouth before he said anything else.  
  
Thankfully the bell rang and class began, but not without a red face Heero and a hysterical Trowa.  
Growling Heero smacked Trowa upside the head. The unibanged boy controlled himself to an extent.  
Getting down to the business at hand Heero plastered his no-emotion type study face[2] and allowed  
himself to daydream about that slim little body that had been plastered to his chest not so long ago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena Peacecraft idly snapped her gum as she watched the new boy across the class. The unruly  
haired boy intrigued her. Stunning blue eyes, just-out-of-bed hair and a physic of an Adonis. To cap it  
off there was an air of mystery and danger about the boy, those earings adorning his left lobe caught  
Relena's attention A small silver cross dangled on a short chain from one hole while two other silver  
hoops marched up his ear.   
  
Not paying the least bit of attention to the teacher Relena leaned slightly closer to her best friend Hilde.  
"Do you know his name?" Hilde smirked knowingly, "Yup, Heero Yuy the new transfer student. Not  
bad ne?" Relena leaned back in her seat, still staring at the boy, with a calculating gaze. This honey's  
gonna be mine...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sighed for the hundredth time that hour. Setting up his tripod, he swiftly lined up his camera and  
adjusted his light metre. Looking up at his subject, presently sleeping on a front porch Duo set the  
black dog in his sights. This was Duo's favourite time. When he was out taking pictures the whole  
world could just go to hell. There was something so calming about this particular form of art, Duo had  
found out first hand.   
  
Second year photography was Duo's best subject. He loved to be outside on a bright sunny day taking  
pictures of everyday events and people. He loved to make up stories to go with each of his pictures. A  
happy little girl playing with her dolls could be his sister, a young boy running in a game of tag could be  
his brother, and a loving mom with her children could be his...  
  
Long ago Duo had learned that the world of make believe and fantasy were much better then reality  
that was his life. Duo had been an orphan for as long as he could remember, as a baby his mother had  
left him in an orphanage when he was a month old. Duo could only vaguely remembered the orphanage  
where he spent the first five-years of his life. He did remember the day 'they' showed up though. Mr  
and Mrs. Peacecraft. Very powerful, influential political figure heads. It would look good in their  
campaign to adopt a poor waif of a boy.  
  
Lips twisting in a bitter smile Duo gently touched his black eye, yes they had been the perfect parents  
on T.V. and in the media, but he knew differently. Soon after Duo was brought home the beatings  
started. At the age of five Duo had been subjected to the wrath of the Peacecraft family. Shuddering  
Duo pushed down the memories of his childhood, the teasing the taunting, name calling. Yes, Duo with  
his ugly, name-bandless clothing, his long hair, his feminine looks and his slight Irish drawl [3]. God only  
knows where he had come by the accent, but have it he did. Normally it was light and hard to detect,  
but in the grips of strong emotions the brogue was thick and at times hard to decipher.  
  
All those things conspiring against him to make his childhood a nightmare. Now that he was in high-  
school the teasing only increased, and the physical beatings started. Duo was under no delusions about  
himself, he knew he was skinny, and not all together that strong... hell he knew he looked like a girl.  
That still didn't make the pain go away.  
  
The one bright side to being his age though, Duo worked at night. Night was the worst around the  
Peacecraft residence. Mr. Peacecraft was a heavy drinker, and every time Duo was near or within  
hitting distance he became the punching bag. The worst part about this pathetic life of his, was the fact  
he allowed it to happen, but he couldn't stop it or they would kick him out. To top it all off, Relena had  
also taken a liking to smacking Duo around when she wanted something.   
  
Shaking his head Duo glaceed at his cheep plastic watch encircling his left wrist. "Shit!" he quickly took  
down his equipment racing to get to the school on time. He had to get into the cafeteria early or else he  
received a good round of punches from the football captain JJ [4]. Running as fast as his bulky camera  
bag would allow Duo made b-line from the school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rung at 10:44 am to signal the start of lunch [5], Heero collected his Science books as he  
stood to leave. Trowa walked with him down the hall heading for their lockers. "So where's ya  
locker?" the green eyed boy asked Heero told him the number, "No shit, my lockers right beside  
yours!" grinning Trowa guided them down the hall.  
  
Book stashed away in his excuse of a locker, Heero followed Trowa into the cafeteria. The place was  
tiny! [6] Pushing his way through the crowd Trowa made for a table against the wall. Few little grade  
nines were seated there presently, but as Trowa approached they seemed to think that moving would  
be a good idea.  
  
Dropping himself ungracefully into the nearest chair, Trowa motioned to Heero to take a seat. "Saw  
the RP3 checking you out in class there..." Heero looked at his new friend in utter bewilderment,  
Trowa chuckled "The RP3 are the Relena Peacecraft three. There's Hilde, and Dorothy who follow  
Relena Peacecraft, so you see it's the RP3," Heero laughed. "So that blond there looking at me as if I  
was something to eat was Relena Peacecraft?" Trowa nodded still slouching, "Yeah she sure is a rich  
bitch".  
  
The conversation ended when a petite blonde with wide clear blue eyes set down a tray on the table  
then climbed into Trowa's lap. Arching an eyebrow slightly Heero sent a wordless message to the tall  
brown haired boy across the table. Looping an arm around the small ones waist, Trowa introduced the  
newcomer, "Heero meet Quatre Rebecca Winner, Quatre meet Heero Yuy," pausing slightly Trowa  
continued looking Heero directly in the eye "Quatre's my boyfriend..." Heero shrugged, grabbing his  
backpack he took out his lunch.  
  
Grabbing his chopsticks Heero dug into his ramen, totally unaware of the looks he received from both  
Quatre and Trowa. "Your not... I... your not..." looking up at the stuttering blond and the wide eyed  
Trowa. Heero arched an eyebrow, "I'm not disgusted by you two? Well if I was I'd be one hell of a  
hypocrite no wouldn't I?" it took all of 10 seconds for the couple to process that before both broke  
down into gales of laughter. "Oh man!" wiping tears from his eye's Trowa hugged his boyfriend closer,  
"And Relena is after you oh man, this is rich". Shaking his head Heero went back to his slightly charred  
lunch.  
  
Damn, he wished that Wufei could cook, for that matter he wished he could cook a decent meal. "So,  
do you have a boyfriend?" Heero looked up to see Quatre staring at him intently. Shaking his head  
Heero suddenly thought of violet eyes. "Say, do either of you know someone by the name of Duo  
Maxwell?" Trowa shook his head, "No can't say I do..." Quatre sat pondering, as his taller boyfriend  
ran his fingers up and down his arm possessively. " The name sounds familiar but I can't quite place  
it..." Quatre trailed off as a raucous outburst from a table on the other side of the cafeteria interrupted  
his train of thought. Looking over Heero saw all the males at the table were wearing the same black  
jacket embolized with a shark. Shaking his head Trowa idly ate food his lover offered to him. "The  
football team, bunch of damn pansies!" Heero smirked, "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"  
Trowa smiled, well more or less leered slightly. "The underground boxing ring..."  
  
Heero was stunned, so they did have boxing here? Seeing Heero's stunned look Trowa nodded,  
"That's what the real men around here do anyway, they box. Say if ya wanna come over to the gym  
with me tonight I could introduce you around..." Heero nodded lost in thought, maybe this place wasn't  
a total drag after all...  
  
"What's the time?!" Quatre's sudden outburst scared the hell out of Heero. Glaring at the blond Heero  
silently demanded the reason behind the outburst. Trowa shuddered, those cold eyes... "It's 11: 13  
Cat", Trowa replied using the little blond's pet name. "Well it's time then isn't it..." Heero noticed all  
heads seemed to turn toward the direction of the doors leading into the cafeteria. "What's...' suddenly  
Heero's powers of speech vanished as all the air in his chest left with a whoosh. There coming through  
the doors was Duo! Looking even better then the first time they had met.   
  
Heero continued to watch as Duo hurried to the top of the stairs, starting down Duo seemed to trip, or  
stumbling or something. Losing his footing Duo tumbled down the stairs to land in a graceless heap at  
the bottom.. Heero knew his heart had stopped the moment he saw that angel tumble. As the cafeteria  
erupted into laughter Heero turned to look at his companions, shock showing clearly on his face. "Why  
are you laughing?" Heero was ready to kill, why hadn't anyone stopped Duo? "Why did anyone help  
Duo?" Trowa's single visible eye raised to his hair line, "Irish? Irish, is Duo?" Quatre wore an equal  
expression of surprise and shock. "Yes, that's Duo but what's with the Irish?" Quatre answered  
regaining some of his composure, "If you've ever heard him talk you'll notice the Irish brogue he seems  
to have".  
  
Looking back Heero spotted Duo being approached by the RP3. Narrowing his eyes Heero watched  
as Relena and her gang crowed around Duo. "What are they doing?" Quatre looked up unconcerned,  
"They're brother and sister... well Duo's adopted and no one in their right mind would say that out  
loud. Relena is very touchy about that topic". Snorting Heero got up and walked over to the group  
surrounding Duo. He just had to talk to the beautiful boy again.  
  
Duo leaned away from Relena, he hated to admit it but Relena scared him. It was common for Relena  
to hit Duo as well. Although he knew it was wrong, he was just so scared and ashamed to tell anyone.  
Yet standing here in the cafeteria surrounded by the people that hate him, Duo wanted nothing more  
then to just... just put all this pain to rest.   
  
"Hello..." that deep sensuous voice permeated Duo's conscious. Looking past Relena's head Duo's  
eyes widened as he stared into deep blue eyes. "H-hi..." Duo stammered out just before Relena  
launched her self onto the new commoner. Duo wanted to cry. Here was the man of his dreams, and  
there was Relena leaning all over him. Wearing very little, she just about busted over the top of her very  
tight tank. Strategically positioning herself to give Heero the best view of her cleavage, she flaunted her  
designer clothing and pricy jewellery.   
  
Duo looked down at his own clothing, baggy blue T-shirt no name brand just the cheap Giant Tiger  
special. Black boarder pants that were way to big for him, it was supposed to be the style but, Duo's  
thin frame made it impossible to pull it off correctly. Shoe's laces never tied, no-name brand cloths,  
second-hand, cheap. That was Duo. He had to by his own clothing, his foster parents had cut him off  
the moment he turned 12. Since then anything Duo wanted he had to work for. Relena got everything  
on a silver platter.   
  
Yes, that was the way it was Relena the little 'princess' and Duo the pauper. Still chatting away Relena  
tried to get Heero's full attention, unfortunately the object of the unruly haired boys attention was  
looking so downtrodden, that it took Heero everything he had not to drag the fragile looking boy into  
his arms. Deciding that the bitch had to go Heero shrugged the annoying Relena away none to gently.   
  
Giggling Relena smiled coyly, "I understand, well two can play at that game..." gathering her self  
together Relena turned to her friends, "Come we must go prepare for our next class". Turning away  
with a practice spin used to show off all attributes to there fullest potential, Relena walked way.  
  
Sighing with relief Heero turned back to the braided boy, smiling Heero leisurely scanned the beautiful  
creature standing so near. Duo in turn swallowed, "I-I'm s-ssorry, to h-have bumped into you earlier b-  
but I didn't see you and..." Duo trailed off as he studied the floor. God, now Heero would want to beat  
him, he must why else would he acknowledge my precesses. Heero was startled, sure enough he could  
her the distinct lithe to Duo's voice. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Waving a hand to  
bat away Duo's apology Heero continued to smile, "Think nothing of it, I was wondering though if you  
were busy tonight?" Duo looked up startled. Was this gorgeous creature asking him out? Like a date?  
Duo had never been on a date before, he'd never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. He'd  
never had a friend. Relena hated him and since she was the most popular girl in their grade that meant  
no one could talk to him without being uncool.   
  
Realizing Heero was still waiting Duo blurted out "I can't!" Heero looked disappointed, Duo hastened  
to explain, "I gotta work and..." Heero held up his hand for silence. "It's ok, I just thought since I was  
new in town you could show me around a bit..." Duo was really near tears now, he wanted nothing  
more then to spend more time with this boy. "Well how about tomorrow?" Heero smiled "Alright then  
tomorrow". Duo grinned a genuine true grin. Staring into those beautiful eyes Duo slowly reached out...  
and the bell rang.  
  
Suddenly pulling his hand back quickly looking horrified. 'I-I'll see you later!" Duo called as he took  
off tripping over his laces. Cursing Heero scowled, stomping over to collect his backpack from the  
lunch table he angerly strapped on the green bag. Grinning Trowa gave Quatre a lusty kiss before the  
little blonde scampered off to his next class.   
  
Seeing his new friends death glare [7] Trowa smirked. Shouldering his bag Trowa ventured into the  
dragon's cave, 'So what's your next class?" "Biology..." the angry boy ground out. "Same here," a still  
very amused Trowa replied. Shaking his head Trowa head for the third floor science labs, with a  
disgruntled Heero following.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sat in Math bored out of her mind. Instead of the stupid useless math problems, she was  
devising a way to get Heero Yuy. That beautiful sculpted body made her want to scream. Passing notes  
with both Hilde and Dorothy, the three known as the RP3 devised what they thought was a cleaver  
plan to capture the boy. Grinning like a cat with a mouse Relena tucked away the plan in the back of  
her mind. Oh yes Heero would be her's...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo wanted cry. Staring blankly into the dark, his hands absently went through the motions of  
developing his pictures. He had been asked out! Duo had never had any sort of relationship before, no  
one cared that much about him. He knew that it was socially unacceptable to be..well.... gay. That  
didn't matter though. No. Duo was ready to cry because someone, no matter how little liked him.  
  
Finishing his print, Duo walked out of the darkroom to take a look at his proofs. The pictures looked  
fine, and Duo was felling better. He and Heero had a date tomorrow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of the day, and the end of a serious torture session for Heero. All  
through his last class Geography, Heero had been having some really naughty thoughts about a certain  
braided boy... standing to leave the classroom Heero discreetly adjusted himself. Making his way to his  
bike Heero keep an eye peeled for Duo. Hoping to catch a glimpse of that beautiful pale face and slim  
figure. Unfortunately it was not meant to be, as Heero reached his bike.   
  
Securing his back pack in place. Heero kicked the machine to life just as Trowa walked up. "Nice  
bike..." one hand in his pocket he other holding his back pack, Trowa looked the bike over. Heero  
nodded acknowledging the compliment. Smiling Trowa eyed the messy haired boy, "So how would  
you like to come have some real fun?" thinking about the proposed 'boxing' Heero finally nodded.  
Trowa smiled, "Follow me my good man..." with that Trowa jumped into a near-by red sports car.  
Heero, unsmiling roared off after the speedy little car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurrying home Duo cursed himself for a fool. He'd been so wrapped up in talking with his English  
teacher about the upcoming play he was to be in. His English class planed to performance Shakspere's  
Romeo and Juliet, but with a twist. A male would play the part of Juliet and a female would play  
Romeo. Astoundingly enough Duo had been chosen to play Juliet.  
  
Feeling giddy Duo hurried up a bit. Turning the corner leading to the street his foster family's house was  
on Duo's happiness fled. A feeling of dread settled on his heart as he neared his place of dwelling. He  
couldn't tell them about his part in the upcoming play, oh God no... his foster father hated anything he  
deemed 'un-manly'. The part that Duo was to play, was defiantly not on the manly scale by any stretch  
of the imagination. Luckily though tonight Duo was supposed to work, the grave-yard shift at the  
Quicky, down the street. He'd be able to escape for a little while at least.   
  
Hurrying up the front steps, Duo timidly opened the door of the large mansion. "Hello..." he called  
softly accent thick. Hearing no response Duo breathed a sigh of relief, no one was home yet so he still  
had time to get supper ready. Hurrying to the kitchen Duo tied on an apron and began preparation for  
the evening meal. The whole while his mind on the blue eyed Heero....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it...." Trowa threw his arms wide welcoming Heero to the gym. Heero looked around, at least a  
dozen men were lifting weight's, jumping rope, or working the punching bags. In the centre of the room  
was a practice ring were two other men sparred. Clapping Heero on the shoulder Trowa moved  
toward the back of the small gym, heading for the change rooms.   
  
Thankfully Heero had a change of cloths with him at all times. Changing with Trowa, the two boys  
returned to the main gym. Heero hadn't boxed all that much in him life, preferring karate and kendo. In  
the last year though he'd found boxing to be an excellent way to punch out his feelings.   
  
Motioning Heero to start doing something, Trowa himself settled into some weight training. Shrugging  
Heero begin pummelling one of the larger bags, bare fisted. The physical exertion cleared his mind  
leaving his thoughts free to wander. Unbidden Heero recalled his childhood, his drunkard of a father. At  
8 he had received his first and last beating, he'd hit his father with a baseball bat. Nobody messed with  
him. He supposed he could trace his violence to that single moment in his life. The moment he watched  
his intoxicated father beat his mother to death. To this day it was impossible for Heero to watch  
someone bully anther.  
  
Lost in thought Heero didn't notice that his fist were now flying into the bag causing it to groan on it's  
tether. Some of the men training had stopped to watch. Heero oblivious continued. He could still hear  
his mother pleaded for mercy, pleaded for her life. Pleaded for Heero's life. At the tender age of 5,  
Heero lost all faith in God, and the rest of the world. After that it had been an different orphanage,  
different gangs. Heero had been in more fights, had broken, twisted, bruised, sliced, ripped, and  
anything else imaginable to every part of his body at least twice.   
  
It had been at the age of 12 that Heero had met Wufei. The two boys had their differences true, but  
they had become the best of friends in the orphanage that the two of them had been in at the same time.  
Since they turned 15 the two boys had managed a dojo, earning money to live on by themselves. It had  
been only a year ago that Heero had tried his hand at boxing. After mastering the skills of karate and  
other forms of the martial arts he needed something to keep him conditioned and interested.  
  
Still pummelling away at the punching bag Heero was startled when the chain holding it in place  
snapped and the poor bag sailed across the room. Blinking in confusion Heero stood stalk still as he  
became aware of his audience. Wide eyed Trowa walked cautiously up to Heero. Before the green  
eyed boy could reach him, Heero felt a hand on his shoulder. Reacting on instinct Heero threw the arm  
and person attached to it across the room...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo! God damn you useless bastard!" Duo coward slightly in the corner. Mrs. Peacecraft stood in the  
door way of the kitchen, brandishing a broom. Filled with self-righteous fury, the women stepped closer  
to the cowering boy. "What the hell were you thinking? Making a stir-fry on a Tuesday night? Mr.  
Peacecraft is not going to be happy..." whimpering Duo tried to make himself invisible.   
  
Moving closer still, Mrs. Peacecraft was about to beat Duo senseless when she heard the front door  
open. It was almost 9:00pm and Mr. Peacecraft was well into the booze. Smiling in the most vicious  
way, Mrs, Peacecraft steeped away from Duo and went to greet her husband. Through remarkable  
skill, she'd learned to manipulate her indisposed husband. Mostly for the beatings of Duo.   
  
Duo knew better then to run, it only made it worse... more painful... It wasn't long before Duo heard  
the roar of drunken fury from the hall. Scared Duo tried to disappear as he heard the footsteps  
staggering down the hall. Tears filling his eyes Duo tried not to think about what was going to happen to  
him. The heavy footfalls stopped outside the kitchen doors.   
  
Silently Duo watched as the doors slowly swung open...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wufei I'm home!" Heero slid the door of the dojo open to revel a black haired Chinese man deep in  
meditation. Sighing Heero made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. It had been an eventful  
evening. As it turned out that man Heero had tossed across the room, had been none other then Treize.  
To Heero that name meant nothing, but to Trowa as he explained, Treize was the underling to Dr. J.  
  
Dr. J owned the underground boxing circuit, he ran the gym, and he payed the big bucks for blood. At  
first Treize had been quick to offer a hefty sum if Heero fought....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'll give you 2g to fight..." Treize stared at the cold blue eyes in front of him. "No". Heero  
leaned from his adopted brother and best friend that fighting was not the answer. "I won't  
fight". Treize shook his head, about to threaten the boy Dr. J, the darker presence in the room  
stopped him. "I can respect that, thank you for your time Mr. Yuy, fell free to come back  
anytime..." Nodding Heero rose leaving the gym..  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No standing bare-footed, and bare chested in the small kitchen in their apartment Heero's mind  
wandered back to Duo. God he really was a fool... "Interesting day?" Heero turned to stare at the  
source of the voice, Chang Wufei once destined leader of his clan stood staring at him in the doorway.  
Dark onyx eyes shrewdly studied Heero, Wufei had know the boy since he was 12 when his entire  
family had been murdered.  
  
Nodding, Heero turned away. "I'm going to bed see you in the morning..." Wufei sighed as he watched  
the retreating figure. "When are you going to find your balance, Heero? When are you going to find  
what your looking for..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The punches, kicks and insults came thick and fast. "Duo you useless piece of shit! I don't know why  
we keep you! Son of a whore!" Duo didn't cry, he was to far gone for tears, to far gone for pain. Mr.  
Peacecraft had been raining blows on him for almost 15 minutes now, he should be finished soon...  
  
Sure enough the series of blows stopped, and Duo lay quietly on the floor. Breathing heavily Mr.  
Peacecraft exited the kitchen heading for his liquor cabinet in the library.   
  
Duo continued to lay on the floor, unable to move. Blood ran from his numerous cuts and contusions,  
the sticky red substance pooled around him of the dark marble floor. This was nothing new, the  
beatings the blood. All his life... feeling the blackness creep into his mind, Duo by an act of sheer will  
pushed himself to his feet. Staggering, he made his way to the basement stairs, unmindful of the trail of  
blood left. Stumbling down the rickey steps Duo made it to his farce of a room, cold tiny and concert.  
More like a tomb then anything. The good thing though was the tiny washroom with an old fashioned  
bathtub.  
  
Staggering into the tiny room, Duo looked at the unrecognisable face in the mirror. The entire left side  
of his face was swollen, as were both eyes. God he looked like raw hamburger... sighing he bent down  
to wash his face in the sink, bad idea. That beautiful blackness hovering in the recesses of his mind  
finally claimed him. Sinking to the floor, Duo's final thoughts were of deep blue eyes and unruly brown  
hair... feeling the cold floor meeting his face Duo slipped in unconscious wondering how he was going  
to explain his appearance to Heero...   
  
  
TBC....  
  
[1] Canadian school system, yeah we got OAC it's garde 13 really but this year the school system is  
getting rid of it ^_^ (~sigh~ gotta leave highschool even sooner)  
  
[2] Hey it's Heero, and I too have a non-emotional type study face it's called insanity ~_^  
  
[3] The Irish accent in my opioan is the sexiest a man could posses and besides I think it kinda suites  
Duo.  
  
[4] My bro is on the football team and I call him JJ as a nickname ^-^  
  
[5] & [6] Yes I eat lunch at 10:44 in the morning (doesn't bother me hungry all the time) and yeas my  
high school cafeteria is tiny *holding up fingers* ver small  
  
[7] Man it's Heero!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: WEEEEEE!!!!!!! new story all ^_^  
T: Yes, yes indeed time for fun *sights with sniper rifle*  
Wilson: Eeeep.....  
D: *snuggling Kenshin plushie* hehehehhehe I love him ^_^  
Casey: More gay porn to draw...  
Cas: Now I remember why I left...  
Wilson: *laughing manically and hugging Duo plushie* Hahahaha.... I got one now...  
Jay: Ok were's the smut!  
Katie: *sweat drop*  
Wilson: Well.... review please tell me should I continue or find something else?   
T: *shooting author*  
Wilson: @_@ 


	2. Falling Angels

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, still HEERO IS MY  
SPANDEX HONEY!!!!! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH....  
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Duo, an abused orphan falls for the dangerous Heero Yuy, who is forced to box to keep his  
home. (I know sounds dumb right? Well it's not!)   
  
Author's note: Hey all new chapter ^_^ it's shameless plug time I'm helping some of my friends create  
a game they call it 'Dojos and Dragons' it's an anime type RPG. So if your into it take a look and I'm  
on there as samptra as a matter of fact they have a picture of me up there presently ^_^ well al-  
*smashed by T's stick accompaned by giggles* @_@ thank you time:   
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to the gun toting, K loving, friend of mine... thank's T for always being there.. ^_^   
  
  
Fight From the Heart  
  
  
Round 2 - Falling Angels  
  
  
  
Heero was worried. It was lunch and Duo still wasn't at school, he hadn't see the braided boy all day.  
"Are you sure this is normal?" Heero glared across the table at Trowa who was presently trying hard  
not to laugh at Heero's worried expression. Nodding Quatre answered Heero's question from his  
perch on Trowa's lap, "For Iri- I mean Duo, yes it's normal for his to miss up to two weeks of school".   
  
Rubbing his chin in an absent manner Heero continued to think of all the things that could have possible  
happed to the boy. "Oh man! you got it bad!" glaring at Trowa again for good measure Heero turned  
his back of the chuckling boy, determined to ignore him. Scanning the cafeteria once more, Heero  
groaned as he saw Relena making her way over to him.  
  
Turning back, Heero hunched low trying to disappear. "Heero what are you...." Quatre trailed off as he  
saw the blond bimbo headed their way, "Ohhhh......" Trowa shook his head. "Heeeeellllllooooo" her  
voice was sickeningly sweet with a forced false innocence. "Heero! My but you didn't even say hi  
today..." Heero grunted unintelligible, trying to find a way to escape. "Well that's ok, I just wanted you  
to know that next Friday the pep-squad is having a kind of fall dance..." obviously Relena was trying to  
get Heero to ask her.   
  
Across the table Quatre perked up, "Really?" Relena glared at the boy, in her mind it just wasn't  
natural for boy's to like other boys. "Well Heero?" ignoring the scantily clad girl Heero's mind quickly  
formulated a plan, yes he'd ask Duo to go with him! But he had to do it quick, surely people were  
always asking him places. "Relena were's Duo today?" that fake smile slipped a bit, "What do you  
mean?" Heero just stared at her, "Well he's sick today..."  
  
Quickly Heero asked Relena for her address. Thinking Heero finally came to his sense's, she obligingly  
gave Heero her address. Winking coyly, the blue-eyed girl walked away from the table. Heero looked  
down at the address, Duo was sick... that meant that Duo couldn't come to school... he didn't hate  
Heero...  
  
Feeling better Heero decided that he was rather hungry. Pulling out his meal he ignored the stunned  
looks he got from the other side of the table. Shrugging in defeat Trowa and Quatre continued their  
lunch. Hardly 10 minutes later the table was surrounded by the football team. "Saw you at the gym  
yesterday new-kid..." Heero looked up. Sitting next to him was the captain of the football team. Slightly  
curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, in a boyish face he was every girls dream.   
  
Shrugging Heero returned to his meal. The thickly muscled boy continued, "Saw what you did to that  
bag..." Heero unconcerned shrugged again. Getting angry the neck-less wonder went in for the kill,  
"You think your good? Well show off how 'bout stepping into the ring with a real man!" Heero shook  
his head "I'm not gonna fight..." Heero found himself staring into 200 some odd pounds of angry red-  
blooded male, "Your gonna fight me... and I'm gonna kill you!" Calmly Heero glared, "Omae o korosu  
..." the stupid jock might not have known Japanese but he sure understood those cold blue eye's.  
Gulping he stood and along with his jeering posse returned to their table.  
  
Whistling through his teeth Trowa looked at Heero. "What'd you say man?" Heero returned to his  
meal, "I'll kill you". Grinning Trowa looped his arms loosely around his lover's waist. "Well it's a real  
pity that you made enemies with Jordan Hillgrove". "Hn..." was all Trowa received in reply.   
  
Hearing the bell some minutes later Heero and Trowa waved a good-bye to Quatre and headed to  
class. Heero spent the rest of the afternoon continplating his visit to Duo's place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tapping his foot impatiently Heero rang the doorbell again. He's arrived at the Peacecraft residence  
shortly after three and here he stood hoping vainly that a certain purple eyed cutey would open the  
door. Hearing the knob turn Heero held his breath as the massive wooden doors creaked open,  
standing in the doorway was... Relena! Dressed in a bikini, and revelling way to much flesh, Heero felt  
as though he needed a shower.   
  
"Oh! Heero! I didn't think you's be by today..." Heero snorted Relena knew damn well he was going  
to come over today. "Is Duo home?" that perfectly made face fell. Those perfectly manicured nails  
clicked irritable on the doorframe, "No he went to... work", Heero hid his disappointment. "Ok well I  
guess I should leave". Turning Heero was about to beat a hasty exit, when Relena grabbed him.  
  
With surprising strength she hauled him inside. Closing the door, she backed him against the wood,  
plastering her self to his front. Very uncomfortable and highly disgusted Heero pushed her away,  
"Relena I am leaving!" smirking her perfect silicon injected lips, Relena nodded. "Oh what ever you say  
Heero..." she breathed all submissive and weak.   
  
Yanking the door open Heero stumbled outside as fast as he could. God that Relena was a bitch!  
Waving widely Relena watched Heero till he disappeared. Closing the door Relena let the facade slip.  
Growling she pulled on her sneakers heading for the basement.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had to be dreaming. Blue eye's the colour of a unicorn's lake, dark brown hair soft to the touch  
haunted his mind. It was one of the most erotic dreams Duo had ever had. Strong hands touched his  
body tenderly, reverently. He felt kisses raining down on his face, his neck. That hot mouth trailing  
lower, across his flat stomach heading for the place where he throbbed the most. Feeling that magical  
mouth moving up his thigh now, closer, closer... then the pain.  
  
"You goddam bastard!" Duo groaned as he felt himself dragged back to reality. Unable to open his  
eye's fully, Duo focussed on the form above him. Feeling anther kick to his back he gasped in pain  
trying to curl away from the foot that continued to strike his already battered flesh. "Get up and make  
us dinner!"   
  
Relena was secretly disgusted with Duo's appearance. He looked horrible, his face was swollen  
beyond recognition, blood oozed from several deeper cuts. Although she would never acknowledge it,  
she almost felt a slight twinge of sympathy.   
  
Realizing who was kicking him, were he was, and what had happened the night before Duo struggled to  
stand. He was going to be late for school.. He couldn't be, he had a date with Heero today, his first  
ever date...  
  
Relena ceased her kicking only to stare down at the thing that looked vaguely human. "You just missed  
Heero..." she said. Duo gasped, Heero here? But why? "He came over to see me, you understand... I  
mean at school today he was going to ask me to the Fall Dance but he got a little shy and chickened  
out", Relena giggled. "I think he's gonna ask me tomorrow though".  
  
Duo froze, he's missed school? He'd been unconscious all day? Ready to cry Duo stopped his vain  
attempts to stand, and instead stared at Relena. Finally her attire penetrated his pain clouded mind,  
fogged how could he be so stupid? Why would Heero want him, when Relena was free... "Well  
anyway, get up and make us supper", prancing upstairs Relena idly hummed tunelessly.   
  
Duo slumped forward, he lost his chance... the tears refused to come. He couldn't cry...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo hadn't been at school in a week. Heero sat once more in the cafeteria, along with Trowa and  
Quatre. The two love birds wrapped around each other, totally ignoring the rest of the world. It had  
been a terrible first week of school, and the second wasn't looking any better. Everyday Heero had  
spent most of the lunch hour staring at the steps leading to the servery, willing a certain someone to  
come falling down them.  
  
The RP3 had been stalking him around school, every time he looked behind him there was one of the  
three staring at him. It was the creepiest thing ever. Between the RP3 and the little bit of initial trouble  
he and Wufei had run into things were not going so well.   
  
So it was with a heavy heart that heero watched the stairs not really expecting to see Duo... Needless  
to say it came as a shock to see that small form come running through the doors, only to trip over his  
laces and go tumbling down the stairs. Heero was ecstatic. The cafeteria laughed, Duo blushed and  
Heero ran towards him.  
  
Reaching Duo just as the boy picked himself off the floor, Heero felt his good humour vanish as he saw  
the light bruises on Duo's beautiful face. Startled Duo stared at Heero, why wasn't he with Relena?  
Drowning in an ocean of violets, Heero simply stared at Duo. Duo simply stared at Heero.  
  
"You missed our date..." blushing Duo looked down. "I'm sorry I just... I mean...." Heero shrugged  
"Well let's try again ne? How about tonight?" Duo was reeling, he had anther chance? Knowing he had  
work tonight to make up for the night he was away. Knowing he's regret it for the rest of his life if he  
didn't say yes Duo swallowed all his objections and nodded. Heero smiled.  
  
Finding himself compelled by some unknown force Heero leaned in the same time Duo did.... and the  
bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the crash back to reality. "I'll meet you in the student parking lot  
after school ok?" Duo nodded quickly before hurrying off a slight blush staining his cheeks. Heero  
smiled the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Fortunately there was no play rehearsal that night, so Duo made it in plenty of time to meet Heero.  
Running across the courtyard Heero watched the angel approach. Braid falling out slightly, clothing  
barley fitting his thin frame, shoe laces that were never tired... yup, Duo was his angel.  
  
Reaching Heero slightly out of breath Duo wasn't given a chance to apologize for making the other boy  
wait. Thrusting a helmet at the shorter boy Heero swung a leg over his bike. Looking from Heero to the  
helmet, it took several minutes for the meaning of the whole situation to sink in. Realizing what he was  
supposed to do Duo pulled the head piece on before mounting the bike behind Heero.   
  
Revving the engine Heero felt Duo wrap his arms tightly around his waist. Smiling slightly Heero roared  
off down the street. Duo held on for dear life. Stopping at the first red light, Heero idled as he turned his  
head slightly to speak to Duo, "So were we going?" Thinking quickly Duo shouted the local coffee  
house. Nodding Heero took off agin as the light changed to green.  
  
It wasn't until they'd parked and were headed to the door that Duo remembered the coffee shop was a  
favourite haunt for couples. Heero pushed the glass door open admitting the two boys, a bell jingled  
above their heads. Seating themselves in a secluded corner booth, Heero looked at his surroundings  
smirking. Duo turned beat red. "I'm s-sorry... I forgot that this was..." trailing off Duo stared at his  
hands. Heero fought the urge to laugh out loud, that delicious accent was back full force.   
  
Sitting back in the cushioned seat Heero crossed his muscled arms across his chest, "What about that  
accent?" Looking across the table Duo frowned in puzzlement, "What accent?" Heero gave in a  
chuckled, obviously the boy had no idea just how hot he was. Sitting together in the semi-circle booth  
Heero casually slid closer to Duo who was still beet red. Studying the table Duo tried to calm down,  
how could he have been so stupid, to bring Heero here?   
  
Sliding closer still Heero queried Duo about his family. "Well... the Peacecrafts adopted me when I was  
five..." Heero was stunned 5!? That was an awfully tender age to be in an orphanage. "What about  
your parents... your real parents?" Duo shook his head, "Never knew them... I guess... they didn't want  
me", the last was said in a soft whisper. Heero wanted to deny the statement, Duo had said it so calmly  
as if speaking about the weather. At least he's known his parents, and here sat the boy of his dreams  
calmly telling him he'd never known his true parents.  
  
"What about you?" Staring blankly into purple eyes Heero gathered his scattered thoughts, Duo had  
asked him about his parents? About to reply Heero was stalled when the waitress finally showed up,  
the girl was from the boys high school, she was in Heero's English class. Snapping her gum she tapped  
her foot impatiently when the boys didn't order fast enough. Seeing as it was still warm out, Heero  
ordered iced coffees for both of them. The girl in her little brown skirt, and cream golf shirt took their  
order and hurried away.  
  
Heero watched the waitress leave making sure she was out of hearing distance before telling his story.  
"Well I knew my parents... when I was 5 I watched my father beat my mother to death". Duo's mouth  
rounded in horror, "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Heero shrugged he was over it, it was all in the past as  
far as he was concerned. " I meet Wufei when I was about 13, the two of us kinda took to each other  
you know?" Duo sat in rapt attention as Heero told his story. Wiping away a tear Duo patted Heero's  
hand gently in comfort, "Oh my, what a life you've had".   
  
Gently Heero leaned forward, the two boys were barley apart now, Duo looked at Heero like a deer in  
headlights. Those gorgeous eyes widened in seeming terror. Seeing Duo's distress Heero was instantly  
alert, grasping thin shoulders Heero searched those deep eyes for answers. "Who hurts you Duo?" the  
question was whispered, almost to soft for Duo to hear. But he did. Heero watched as something  
sparked deep in those eyes, some unknown emotion, was it shame?   
  
"Yo, here's your drinks", the waitress was back with their order. Heero cursed quietly in Japanese, as  
he released Duo's shoulders. The waitress didn't immediately leave, instead she remained and eyed  
Heero. "I get off at 8..." she said in a supposedly sexy whisper. Duo blushed and Heero rolled his eyes,  
"Good for you" he replied. Still not taking the hint, the girl leaned forward on the table attempting a  
display of her 'goods' it was defiantly a Relena-type move.   
  
Heero had just about had enough of the pushy waitress, gathering his control and courage he pulled the  
still blushing Duo into his lap. Wrapping an arm around the others tiny waist Heero glared at the skirted  
girl. Blinking in shock and not saying a word she stalked off back ramrod stiff. Heero meanwhile was  
enjoying the feel of the small boy in his lap, while Duo thought he was going to go up in flames of  
embarrassment.   
  
After a few moments Duo relaxed in the grip of those strong hands. Leaning back the braided boy  
turned his head into the hallow of Heero's collarbone. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist,  
there was a pull comming from Heero. A kind of unknown magnetism that beckoned and called to  
Duo. Closing his eyes he swore he'd only sit on Heero a while longer, just a few...  
  
Heero knew instantly the second Duo feel asleep. He could feel that slim body completely relax in his  
arms. Heero held tightly ro his precious burden just enjoying the feeling of him being so near. The idea  
to pull Duo into his lap had been a spur of the moment tact to get rid of the creepy serving girl. Now  
here he was with an angel in his arms. Gently tilting Duo's head Heero looked at the pale face in the  
harsh flourescent light of the cafe. Features relaxed in sleep, Heero studied the bruises that still adorned  
Duo's face. Although almost faded Heero gently traces a bruise in the shape of a hand, that marred the  
perfect pale skin of one cheek. With tenderness he didn't know he had Heero cradled the boy a little  
longer.  
  
2 to 3 hours elapsed before Heero decided Duo need to get home. "Duo... Duo love", the endearment  
slipped out but God it felt so right. "Duo wake up it's getting late..." stirring faintly Duo opened his eyes,  
blinking owlishly he stared at a smirking Heero. "Oh... Oh!" sitting up straight Duo realized he was still  
in the coffee shop, and he was still in Heero's lap. "Come on, we better go", getting off Heero, Duo slid  
out of the booth. Heero followed suit paying for their coffee and not leaving a tip for the bitchy waitress.  
Slinging an arm around Duo's waist the pair made their way to Heero's bike. Strapping on a helmet  
Duo climbed up behind Heero.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the café a certain ginger haired underling of Dr. J watched the pair leave. Whipping out his cell  
phone he rapidly punched in the number of his boss. "Hey Dr. J... I think I got your leverage..." Treize  
listened for a few moments before hanging up. They had Heero Yuy now... oh yes the boy would box  
for them. Whether he was willing or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Parking outside the Quicky, Duo got off the motorcycle. "I had a nice time Heero..." looking at his old  
shoes Duo couldn't help the red tint that appeared on his cheeks. Heero smiled warmly "So did I..." an  
awkward silence fell as Heero decided to take the big plunge, "Duo would you... I mean... would you  
consider goingtothedancewithme?" Staring blankly Duo took a few moment to un-jumble the phrase.  
Smiling brightly he nodded, "I'd love to Heero". Leaning forward Duo spontaneously kissed Heero on  
the cheek.  
  
Blushing to the roots of his hair Duo ran like the wind into the store and out of sight. The thought of that  
kiss stayed with him the entire night, he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughing Heero gunned the engine and streaked off home. Man he couldn't believe it. Duo had kissed  
him! Him! Laughing Heero parked outside the dojo. Still floating on cloud nine Heero walked right into  
a very mad Wufei in the kitchen. "Wufei! Man how are you? Good? Glad to hear it", humming Heero  
fixed him self a snack ignoring the bewildered Chinese man behind him.  
  
Shaking his head Wufei frowned properly once more. " Where have you been?" Heero smiled, "I meet  
someone..." Wufei was instantly alert this was the first time he'd ever heard of Heero and well... a  
girlfriend... Taking a seat Heero viciously bit into the ham sandwich he's made for himself. Taking a seat  
across from the still giddy Heero Wufei stared silently waiting for answers, but patients had never been  
one of his virtues, "So who is she?" Heero stopped eating to look at his brother or sorts. "Well... you  
see... this is where we hit a gray area..." staring blankly Wufei was just not getting it. Sighing Heero  
mustered his courage "It's notagirlitsaguy..." still clueless the Chinese man stared at the Japanese man.  
"Wufei... it's a guy and his name's Duo", Heero swore he saw the gears turning. " 5 4 3 2 1..." he  
whispered softly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GUY!"   
  
Sitting stoicly Heero waited out the tidal wave of shock he received. A good 10 minutes later Wufei  
subsided to incoherent grunts, then silence. "Do you love him?" it was Heero's turn to be shocked,  
"Well I... I-I... do", Heero's face lit up brilliantly. He just realized it, he loved Duo, loved him so  
much... shaking his head Wufei glanced at his counterpart. "Well I'd like to meet him," Wufei idly  
mused some one who could get to heero like that deserved his attention.  
  
"So your alright? I mean your ok with this?" Wufei nodded, Heero had finally found what he was  
looking for. Whooping with joy Heero gripped Wufei in a tight hug. "Arigatou!" Struggling to escape  
the black-haired teen shook off the show of affection. "Well lover boy you got a clas-" the rest of the  
sentence was cut off as Heero ran full tilt to the dojo. " Class waiting..." Wufei finished into thin air.  
"Injustice..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Heero sat at his laptop rapidly typing away on the black box. He'd just finished his last class of the  
evening. It was a self-defence class that taught the basics of protecting ones self. Actually it was a class  
entirely composed of girls, go figure. Heero on the other hand hadn't really paid attention to his own  
instructions though. No his mind had been on his new boyfriend... and dare he hope, lover.  
  
It was at that point he's decided that he needed to do a little research. He needed to know... just how  
he could ahhh... well make love to his Duo. So sitting in nothing but a pair of black spandex shorts [1]  
he was surfing the net in search of a solution to his problem.   
  
Soon enough he stumbled onto a likely looking site. Sure enough, everything Heero would ever need to  
know was explained in through detail pictures included. 20 minutes later Heero abruptly stood, heading  
in the direction of the bathroom. "Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower..." he repeated over and  
over agin as he quickly turned on the taps.  
  
Stepping into the icy stream he gritted his teeth trying vainly to get his body to calm down. In his mind's  
eye he could picture Duo withering with pleasure beneath him. Large violet eye's dark with lust pleaded  
Heero to take him, to claim him... shoving the thoughts aside Heero let the freezing water wash over  
him. Cooling his lust.   
  
Eventually he did calm down enough to go to bed. Shutting down his computer without looking at the  
pictures still on there, he turned out his light. Settling on his bed the blue eyed teen's thoughts drifted  
back to Duo again and again. "Damn..." he cursed, Duo would be his... Sighing Heero rolled over onto  
his back. Arms under his head he imagined that beautiful face once more. He couldn't believe Duo was  
going to the dance with him. Smiling into the darkness Heero finally let go of consciousness heading  
instead into the realms of dreams.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena hung up the phone. She'd heard some rather disturbing gossip, now frowning she slathered  
more cold cream on her face. Curlers in her hair, waring a flimsy pink night gown, and a matching silk  
robe she glared into the mirror. Apparently Dorothy had heard from Jenny, who'd heard from Stacey,  
who knew Lizzy, who's best friend Betsy works at the Café Stop. Apparently she had seen Duo and  
Heero together with Duo sitting in heero's lap.  
  
Brushing her hair savagely Relena continued to mull over the situation. Goddamit! It had to be a  
mistake... snarling in fury she threw her brush into the vanity mirror shattering the glass. Feeling slightly  
better she got into bed, it had to be a mistake. After all Heero would be hers... and Duo would never  
stand a chance against her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Duo crept silently into the dark, quiet house. Thankfully nobody was awake and that meant that tonight  
Duo would escape a beating. Like a shadow Duo made it to his tiny room in the basement, his  
sanctuary. Pulling on more cloths he quickly slid into his little bed. Well it was more of a piece of foam  
on the floor then an actual bed. It had at least a dozen different blanket piled on top, some thick others  
ratty and used.   
  
Satisfactory buddled up he curled in on himself trying to gain some warmth, God he hated when it got  
cold out. Sure the snow was fun, but Duo tended to freeze during the colder seasons. Yawning widely  
Duo thought back to his date with Heero. Duo had done something he'd never thought possible, he'd  
fallen in love... a weakness in his already fragile exsistance. He knew Heero liked him, but he'd never  
love him. Feeling unreasonably sad and depressed he fought back the sadness that threatened to engulf  
his life. He was such an idiot...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The next afternoon found Heero in the cafeteria waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Looking at  
his watch he saw the time was 11:13 am, any moment now.. Sure enough Duo came breezing in braid  
trailing behind him, and shoelaces, as always undone. Like clock work Duo tripped on the second step  
and went head long into the waiting arms of his very own hero.   
  
Heero caught the falling angel before he had time to get up the proper momentum. Startled Duo  
instinctively wrapped his arms around his saviours next clinging like a limpet. The cafeteria was utterly  
silent, all eyes were watching the two boys standing at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly a utensil hit the  
floor with a resounding clang, which in turn seemed to be the signal for chatter to start up again.   
  
Ignoring the furtive glances cast his way Heero maintained his hold on Duo as he made his way to the  
table he shared with Quatre and Trowa. The pair in their usual position with Quarte seated squarely in  
Trowa's lap, were astounded. They had defiantly missed something. Seating him self gently in his chair  
Heero settled a wide eyed blushing Duo gently in his lap. "Ummm.... Heero?" Quatre was looking at a  
smug Heero in bewilderment. Smiling Heero introduced Duo to the pair proudly, Duo shook the hand  
proffered by Quatre and nodded in acknowledgment to Trowa.  
  
Introductions aside, Quarte took instantly to the shy braided brunette. Chatting about school and the  
latest gossip the two boys seemed to genuinely like each other. Still holding Duo Heero tightened his  
grip around the boys waist as he saw Relena saunter over. Reaching the table she immediately set into  
Heero, " Hullo darling..." she whispered, "So what time are you coming to get me Friday?" leaning over  
in order to give Heero a nice view of her chest. Growling Heero held Duo fast as the slim boy tried to  
leave the safe haven of his lap. "Relena I won't be comming to get you", turning to look at Duo he  
smiled softly, "I'm already going with Duo". Smiling Heero turned to look at Relena who had turned an  
unattractive shade of purplish red; she looked ready to explode. Turning on her heels she stalked away.  
  
Laughing Heero hugged Duo tenderly, "Arigatou Duo!" at the blank expression of his sweethearts face  
made Heero realized he'd fallen back to his native tounge, "Thank you Duo". Grinning slightly Duo  
whispered quietly, "No problem..." snuggling closer Duo layed his head on Heero's shoulder. Maybe  
he had a chance yet...   
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
[1] Heero in spans..... *drooling on keyboard*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Yeah I finally done chppie 2! *dancing around*  
Jay: Were's the lemony fluff? *waving arms wildly*  
Katie: _ *holding lemons*  
D: Mmmmmm.... Kenshin.... *cuddling Kenshin plushie*  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Casey: hehehehehe.... more picture's for story ^_^  
Cas: Dammit Wilson! Get your act in gear we want action! Action I tell you!  
Wilson: *sweatdrop*  
T: ~_^ *firing gun at author*  
Wilson: I knew I shouldn't have let her have that... *ping* @_@  
T: Life is great... 


	3. Why We Fight

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, still HEERO IS MY  
SPANDEX HONEY!!!!! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH....  
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Duo, an abused orphan falls for the dangerous Heero Yuy, who is forced to box to keep his  
home. (I know sounds dumb right? Well it's not!)   
  
Author's note: Done yeah! Only one chapter to go and this is a long chapter so be happy dammit! Also  
to all my Angel With Metal Wings fans I suppose you noticed it was missing... well FF.net took it down  
(grumbling) so I got to edit it ans repost it. No worries thought it should be up soon lemonless, but I will  
provide links so people can read the unedited versions of a couple of the chapters. Now seeing as I  
missed saying my thank you's last chapter here is a whole mess of thank  
you's;   
  
Aini: Oh yeah the Irish accent, sorry honey no Wufei/Treize here. Cassie: Thank you for the review  
^_^. MooMooMilk: Yeah 6 feet of hot boshien *drools*. Kayla: *grinning* hehehe... Pink Cheery  
Blossom: Thank you for the review also ^_^. Katsuyuki Sumisawa: ~_^ PSL: Thanks for the reviews  
and as always love the death threats ~_~. AngekofDeath: MORE STORY DARN YOU! Here is a  
nice long chapter so get a move on! loverwren: Yeah Relena will get what she deserves... BluexViolet:  
Thank you very much *smiling* duoandheerolover: *sigh* loving the death threats! mayu kawaii: _^  
ShiNo Tenshi: No more death threats please! I get them on a day to day bases! Dragon Spellwever:  
Arigatou! The Black Lighting Wolf: eep! *large chibi eyes*. battousai: Arigatou! Serafina: Yes... Relena  
must die... Katarzyna K Yue: ACTION! Aplenty in this chappie fight sex what more could you ask for!  
lillie chan: no tears! I finish soon... Hellcat: hehehe love the handle and vola! Update! K: you are really  
gonna hate me for this chapter... TA: like long chapters you'll love this! Duo: actually this fic is kinda  
based on a movie 'Galdiator' an 90's boxing movie type thing with Cuba Gooding Jr. diane: *blushing*  
your gonna make my ego sooooo big... *smacked by T* no my ego and my head take a beating  
@_@. DeannaYuy13: More death threats just perfect... FireElf: Arigatou for the bottom of my heart!  
Seph Lorraine: hehehehehe... yes Heero is OOC isn't he? sugargurl: yes death to the bitch! lora-helen:  
glad to see ya back hun! ^_^ Becca no Baka! You yell at me at school too jeez... alovestarvedAngel;  
Yes I hate Relena so very much, we should start a cult we can even have a snazzy theme song yes?!  
me^.^: hehehehe... love the name Arigatou! Marua Wong: Arigatou! Hope you like this chapter!  
SpiritGirlRekio: Here you go have fun! ^_^  
  
Wow that took a while now without futher ado... I mean it... really I'm stopping now... I ju- *smacked  
by stick* SAMPTRA NO BAKA! Gomen T... @_@   
  
  
*IMPORTANT*: If you whish to read un-edited version of this chapter complete with lemon, copy  
and paste this address: http://www.geocities.com/forever_01x02/Fight_From_The_Heart-Round3.html  
  
  
Dedicated to the gun toting, K loving, friend of mine... thank's T for always being there.. ^_^   
  
  
Fight From the Heart  
  
  
Round 3 - Why We Fight  
  
  
  
  
Shivering slightly Heero pulled the collar of his leather jacket further upwards. Even though it had turned  
considerably colder in the last few hours nothing could distract from Heero's happiness. He'd not only  
humiliated Relena he's also gained a boyfriend. Smiling Heero repeated his last thought aloud,  
"Boyfriend..." Heero Yuy felt like giggling. It seemed some sort of wondrous dream, to know that Duo  
was his.  
  
Thoughts drifting Heero didn't notice the black Bends pull up beside him. "Heya kid..." startled Heero  
crouched defensively, as he glared at the passenger in the car. It was Treize. "Heero... why don't you  
get in the car and well take a little ride hmmm?" As the ginger haired man spoke a large lump of  
humanity got out of the drivers side. They guy was massive, mountain of muscle. Not wanting trouble,  
and knowing that he could defend himself if need be, hell he could kill if it came to that; Heero got in the  
backseat of the car. Smiling brightly Treize looked at Heero in the review mirror as unintroduced-lump  
resumed his position behind the wheel. "Dr. J want's to see ya kid, I think he has an offer you'll be hard  
pressed to refuse..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, please come in have a seat, would you like something to drink?" shaking his head Heero  
remained standing, studying the 'Doctor' through narrowed, untrusting eyes. "Do you like my pictures?"  
gesturing to the wall behind him, J drew Heero's attention to the framed photo's on the wall. All the  
pictures were very old and faded. Yellowed with age Heero could see they all had one thing in  
common. Men, barefisted in a fighter's stance.  
  
Leaning back in his chair J studied Heero, "Are you the boy I'm looking for?" Looking away from the  
wall Heero once more studied the man seated behind the desk. Short cropped white hair, angular face  
that was gaunt [1]. The man seemed frail, almost weak but Heero could sense something more. A  
hidden strength that could be utilized to inflict severe damage.   
  
Answering Dr. J's question Heero shook his head, "No. I 'm not who your looking for." Chuckling the  
man behind the desk continued, "But Heero, to let you go I'd lose money. I can't do that Heero, I can't  
let you walk out of here unless you fight for me." Leaning forward J called for Treize on the intercom.  
No sooner had the Doctor finished, but the man called appeared as if magically. Handing Heero a thick  
envelope Treize helped himself to a healthy draft of whiskey from the corner cabinet.  
  
"Come on son, open it..." Dr. J smiled motioning for Heero to check the manilla envelope contents.  
Sliding his thumb under the sealed top, Heero quickly surveyed the contents within. It was money.  
Shaking his head Heero closed the envelope again placing it on the large wooden desk. "I can't be  
bought..." he said in a calm steady voice.  
  
Laughing Treize came over to join in the conversation, "Come on kid every body's got a price tag!"  
Turning to leave Heero shot over his shoulder "Money holds no appel to me." Almost to the door now  
Heero was about to reach for the knob when J's voice froze him in place. "But I believe a certain Duo  
Maxwell does..." whirling around Heero snarled in fury. Spaning the length of the office in two strides  
he grabbed the man behind the desk by the collar, "Goddam it! You touch one hair on Duo's head and  
I'll... I'll...Omae o korosu!" Heero was so mad, he'd fallen back on his native tongue. Unafraid Dr. J  
laughed. "That's the anger I want to see! You'll be great, and as long as you fight nothing... shall we  
say, will happen to a certain young man of your acquaintance?" it was blackmail plain and simple. They  
had Heero backed in a corner, he couldn't allow Duo to be dragged into this he wouldn't allow this to  
touch his angel.   
  
Utterly defeated Heero released the old man, nodding. Grinning manically, J handed Heero a piece of  
paper, "Here's your first match, it's Thursday night against Oz [2]". Standing J made his way to where  
Heero stood; slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders the older man steered him toward the large  
plate glass window in his office. Heero looked out the window at the scene below.   
  
The stands now empty circled the ring. Nothing really impressive just the general boxing ring Heero had  
seen before, if a little old and frayed. An elderly janitor swept away bits of paper that had accumulated  
on the floor from last evening's match. 'Tomorrow Heero these stands will be full or people cheering  
your name. They'll love you and you Heero Yuy will grow to love them..." shrugging J away Heero left  
the office without a backwards glance.  
  
"What do you think?" Treize looked up from his drink to study his employer, the bookie shrugged. "I  
hope you know what your doing... I saw the look in that boys eyes..." shivering Treize recalled the cold  
emotionless eyes that seemed to penetrate right to his very core. Smiling again J looked out over the  
silent boxing arena. Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero found him self pacing the small confines of his room. Wufei was asleep long ago, but slumber  
was the farthest thing from Heero's mind. He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't tell Duo, no way  
in hell he'd get his love involved; and he couldn't talk to Wufei as the boy would get an aneurism...  
  
No, he decided the person he needed to talk to was Trowa. Smiling twisted Heero settled into bed,  
Trowa could tell him about this Oz guy and what to expect. With a plan of action in mind Heero drifted  
off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena staggered through the door of her dark house giggling madly. Tripping the light fantastic, wearing  
too much makeup, and not enough clothing. Having just returned from one hell of a wild party, Relena  
had put her plan into action. She now felt secure in the knowledge she would have Heero. Having the  
boy snub her in the cafeteria had been utterly degrading. Still simmering with fury, the dyed blonde  
staggered to the basement steps, she needed to get rid of some of her fury. Duo was home from work  
by now...  
  
Starting down the steep steps she was careful to make sure she was quite, it wouldn't be any fun if  
Duo heard her comming. Although her original plan had to be slightly adjusted due to unforseen  
circumstances, Heero would be hers the night of the dance.  
  
Nearing the heap that was Duo, Relena curled her lips in disgust, it was disgusting... how could anyone  
sleep down here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was awake the instant the first kick came, closely followed by a second. He knew instantly who it  
was, only Relena kicked like that in pointed high heels. The sharp toes on the shoes did more damage.  
Unmoving Duo refused to let her know just how much she hurt him.   
  
All too soon she tired of her abuse both physical and verbal, Relena had a dirty mouth the likes of  
which had never been seen. Panting heavily Relena leaned forward till she was looking Duo straight in  
the eye. Even in the dim light of the perpetually lit basement, Duo could make out the heavily made up  
face of his adopted sister. "Heero's mine..." she whispered before laughing hysterically. Recoiling Duo  
tried to edge away from the crazy bitch. Still esconed in bed, he couldn't get very far. Relena must have  
been high or drunk, or a combination of the two.   
  
Still laughing the plastic prima donna bounced up the stairs in her barley there clothing, leaving Duo  
bruised and thankful. Relena he could take, it was Mr. Peacecraft that was the worse... shuddering Duo  
gently settled himself to sleep. Thankfully Relena's father was away and wouldn't be back till Saturday,  
which allowed Duo to go to the dance with Heero. Duo hated to think what would happen if Mr.  
Peacecraft ever found out he was going out with a guy. Shaking from cold and fear Duo tried to sleep,  
summoning up mental pictures of beautiful blue eyes and strong arms that would hold him safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, now you gotta watch the right hook..." Heero and Trowa sat in their usual seats in the caf, during  
lunch hour. Heero had told Trowa what had occurred between himself and Dr. J, of course Trowa had  
sympathized and immediately set about helping his new friend in his first dirty match. "Trowa..." Heero  
interrupted the green eyed teen, "Why do you fight?" looking directly at Heero Trowa smiled slightly,  
"For a blonde angel..." turning in place Heero saw a familiar blond head making it's way toward them.  
"But why?" Heero had to know, "Because by fighting I may one day become worthy of having his love.  
Of protecting my beloved with everything I have..." sighing Heero looked down at the chipped table  
top, "He doesn't know does he?" Trowa still staring at the approaching figure, "Would you be able to  
tell the one you loved something like that?"   
  
Heero knew he'd never. There conversation ended as Quatre joined them; "Trowa!" he squealed  
jumping into the boys lap. Smiling wider Trowa hugged his boyfriend tightly making the blue eyed  
cherub sequel. Heero rolled his eyes, honestly.... looking at his watch Heero stood, it was 11:12 one  
minute. Reaching the bottom of the stars Heero readied himself for what was to come, " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."   
  
Duo cleared the doors at a dead run, slipping at the top of the stairs slightly, he turned to dash down the  
steps to see Heero. As usual as he hit the second step his laces tripped him up, sending all 98 pounds of  
him sailing through the air. Froutuatly for the skinny, bruised boy those strong arms that haunted his  
dreams caught him in a protective embrace. "Heero..." Slightly out of breath Duo wrapped his arms  
around Heero's neck. Smiling Heero made his way over to the other couple who sat sniggering.   
  
Seated with Duo curled comfortably in his lap, Heero basked in the feelings of his love. Duo wanted to  
confide in Heero, he wanted to tell Heero why he was the way he was... but sitting in the circle of those  
arms he couldn't do it. He was so afraid that if Heero knew what really went on he'd be disgusted with  
him. Instead he listened as Quatre chatted away mundane things, "Duo honey aren't you hungry?"  
jumping slightly in surprise Duo nodded before he thought. Yes he was starving but Relena had taken  
his lunch money like everyday, and he wasn't allowed to take any food from home... hastily Duo shook  
his head trying to deny his first response. Heero frowned, "Your much to skinny, here..." handing Duo  
his chopsticks he forced Duo to eat his slightly burnt lunch. Not wanting to offend his new boyfriend  
Duo tried to pick up the slippery noodles with the sticks, he had no success at all.   
  
Heero watched his angel for a few moments before stepping in, "Baka", he whispered tenderly taking  
the sticks from the unskilled hands. With the ease of years of practice Heero wielded the tricky utensils  
bring the food within reach of Duo's mouth. Surprised Duo reflexively opened his mouth to accept the  
offered morsel. Chewing thoughtful Duo knew the noodles had been slightly burned, deciding then and  
there he would have to make Heero dinner sometime.   
  
Allowing Heero to feed him Duo snuggled deeper into the embrace, for a while he was safe and  
sound...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena watched the disgusting scene from across the cafeteria. Eyes narrowed she watched the scene  
from her position on the lap of Jordan Hillgrove the school football captain and the biggest meanest  
bully in the school. "So you want me to ra-" Relena quickly cut the idiot off with her hand. "Not here!"  
she hissed for his ears only. Shrugging he ran his hands up her skirt, he fingered her right there in the  
caf. Ignoring the asses fumbling Relena continued to watch Heero, god it made her wet just to think of  
him.  
  
JJ suddenly stood, grabbing Relena he exited the cafeteria heading for the janitors closet. Relena  
allowed herself to be drug into the cramped closet. She didn't care if JJ used her body, as long as she  
got Heero...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think you make a very pretty Juliet..." Heero whispered to the rosy cheeked youth beside him. Heero  
was walking Duo home after play practice, he'd stayed to watch his love practice and he wasn't lying  
when he said Duo was pretty, no his Duo could act wonderfully too. "No, I'm not that good", Duo  
denied the complement, "And modest too..." pausing in the middle of the sidewalk Heero turned Duo  
to face him. "I think your great", blushing cutely as Heero cupped his cheek Duo smiled. The warmth of  
that strong hand warmed him to his very soul.  
  
Leaning forward Heero tenderly captured Duo's lips in there first ever true kiss. Stunned at first Duo  
took a few moments to register what was happening, but once he did he actively participated. Heero  
could tell it was Duo's first kiss, the shy hesitant return was proof of that. Still Heero felt as though he'd  
died and gone to heaven, soft firm lips that tasted of summer and innocence. Moving his hand slightly on  
Duo's cheek Heero gently used his thumb to open Duo's mouth by applying pressure to the joint. Soon  
Duo surrendered as Heero's tongue swept inside the moist carven of his mouth, teasing his tongue into  
duelling.  
  
The tender kiss turned hot, as passion flared between the two. Although the day was cold, the boys  
were more then warm. Making a whimpering sound in the back of his throat Duo twined his arms  
around Heero's neck for support as his legs decided to give out. Locked in place the two continued to  
kiss. It seemed as though hours had passed when they finally parted, panting for air.   
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow..." Duo quoted softly. Smiling  
Heero looked into dazed purple eyes, lips cheery red from the kiss, Duo was a sight for his wet  
dreams. Kissing the boy once more Heero turned pushed Duo towards his front door. Duo still dazed  
wondered how he'd arrived so soon.   
  
Heero watched grinning slightly until the door of the large mansion closed behind his love. "Sweet  
dream fair Juliet..." he whispered before trudging off down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm here..." Treize looked up from his paper shuffling at the shadow looming over his desk. "Heero my  
boy glad to see you showed..." standing the older man clapped Heero smartly on the back. "I'm on  
time," Heero stated cold blue eyes locked the older man in place. Treize didn't care what Dr. J said this  
boy was someone to watch out for. "This is Zechs he's your cut man corner man, basically your all  
around man..." Treize pointed to a blonde man lounging against the desk.  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement Heero followed Zechs under the area into the dressing rooms  
downstairs.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How good are ya kid?" Zechs concentrated on taping Heero hands properly. Shrugging Heero sat in  
silence, wearing his blue silk shorts and blue sneakers and a matching blue robe; he didn't have the best  
fighting equipment. Zechs smiled slightly, "Well kid my advice to you out there tonight... no rules you go  
out there to survive it's you or him understand?" Heero nodded smirking ironically, it was his childhood  
all over again it was him or the other guy that he could handle at least.  
  
Putting the last piece of white tape in place he held Heero's hand up to punch it slightly checking to  
make sure all was in readiness. "I got anther boy out there, I'll come get you when it's time..." standing  
the man with unusually long blonde hair got up and left out hero to his thoughts.   
  
"Yo Heero!" turning Heero spied Trowa, the green eyes boy had a nice shiner just comming out. "You  
fighting soon?" nodding Heero watched as Trowa's usual solemn face grew even harder. "Come on  
man stand up..." standing Heero faced his friend who raised there hands. "Ok man just hit high..."  
shrugging Heero began warming up. "Good, good..." circling Heero jabbed at the palms raised before  
him. Losing track of the time Heero feel into the familiar blank void that accompanied fighting. No  
emotions.   
  
"Well, well if it isn't Yuy..." stopping Heero and Trowa turned to face the direction of the voice. "Man I  
could have had you..." JJ Hillgrove the football captain looked at Heero with disappointment, Trowa  
shook his head "Yeah you bastard like to see you go a few rounds with me..." the boy on the other side  
of the room made a lunge at Heero's taller companion, "God damn fag! Go home and fuck your little  
princess!" Trowa cocked an eyebrow as JJ crones held him back, "Yeah well at least I'm not ridding  
the village bike there JJ..." turning an ugly shade of red JJ struggled against the boys holding him back,  
"I'd be careful if I were you JJ, you know there are all kinds of diseases you can get". Roaring with fury  
JJ broke away reaching Trowa in two strides he pulled his arm back ready to deliver a punishing blow.  
  
It never came. Faster then lightning Trowa stepped close, out of JJ range. A moment of stunned  
surprised lit JJ angelic face before Trowa's fist connected with his jaw. Spitting blood JJ reeled back in  
a dead faint; head connecting hard with the concrete floor. Flexing his fingers Trowa turned away from  
the unconscious boy, as JJ's football cronies hauled him away, warily. "Man that felt good..." Heero  
saw his friend smile then, " Love the feeling of a good KO!" Shaking his head Heero, turned when a  
new voice entered the conversation. "Ok kid your up..." Zechs stood near the entrance to the arena it  
was time. "Good luck man," Trowa whispered as he passed.  
  
Nodding Heero followed the blonde man out. The crowed booed, they hissed they threw things at him.  
Staying calm and collected Heero entered the ring as the announcer called his weight, corner and name.  
Soon loud techno music was heard, and the crowd went wild. Oz in the red corner, his opponent  
seemed to be a crowd favourite. Once in the ring the music stopped along with the noise of the crowd  
as all heads turned to stare at a massive chalk board high above the crowd. A man in a suit listed to his  
ear piece for a minute before posting the odds 1/14 in the red corners favour; the crowd erupted.  
  
Ignoring the noise Heero walked forward as the ref motioned both fighters to the centre. "Ok boys  
want a nice clean fight, so shake..." Oz bopped his gloves against Heero's, "Now go to your corners  
and come out fighting", both fighters did as they were bid. Heero removed his blue robe revelling his  
well muscled chest, wide shoulders, powerful legs... ok the guy was a total hottie.  
Sizing up his opponent Heero saw Oz was a little gone to pot; no real muscle tone there kind of  
your standard issue guy, with non-discript brown hair, grey eyes and a few freckles. They guy didn't  
look that hard to beat.  
  
The bell rang and Oz rushed forward, Heero had barley left his corner as the enemy barged down on  
him. Wasting no time Oz let lose with a right hook that connected with Heero's jaw, a left hook caught  
him in the eye. Anther jab to the stomach had the boy hunched over. Soon Oz had him backed in the  
corner as he rained blows every ware. The crowd screamed as Heero surged forward into a clinch,  
effectively realising him from the ropes.   
  
The ref pulled the fighters apart before once more stepping out of the way. Oz rushed forward again,  
only this time he meet Heero's mean right. The tables turned as Heero gained the advantage not  
allowing his opponent a chance to get a blow in. Aiming for the body where Oz was the weakest Heero  
almost missed the bell. Round one ended with both fighters panting hard.  
  
  
Retreating to his corner Heero sat down on the small stool Zechs pulled into the ring. "Your doing great  
kid..." Heero hissed in pain as Zech poked at the cut over his eye. He hadn't even noticed the blood  
pouring down the side of his face. "No doctors stop? [3]" shaking his head Zechs dabbed at the cut,  
"No, told ya before kid it's kill or be killed". The bell rang again, and Zechs disappeared out of the ring  
leaving Heero to face the enemy.  
  
This time Heero was out of the corner first, wasting no time to immediately started to pummel the other  
guy. Oz was backed against the ropes as Heero continued forward. The ref stepped into separate  
them; Heero decided to end the fight. Oz never had a chance, with a vicious upper cut Heero caught  
Oz in the stomach. A second devastating right hook cold-cocked the other fighter. The last thing Oz  
saw before he was KO'd was ice blue eyes that would haunt his dreams.  
  
Grabbing Heero's arm the ref was about to raise it when Heero on instinct delivered yet anther blow.  
The ref fell flat on the mat. "Oh my God!" Zechs yelled entering the ring, "Ya did it kid!" Heero panting  
didn't hear the cheering of the crowed. He didn't even realized he'd been lead out of the ring until, the  
doctor was probing his cut. "I hate to tell you, but you'll probably live," sitting stoically Heero ignored  
the grinning Zechs as the doctor stitched together the cut above his eye. "You did great kid..." Heero's  
only reply was a "Hn..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero! Oh my God what happened!" Heero grunted as Duo landed in his arms. The boy wasn't  
heavy but last nights match had left his rather bruised. "It's nothing Duo," carrying the boy to there table  
Heero assumed the position. Duo still worried gently brushed his fingers over the swollen eye and  
stiches, "Poor Heero..." leaning forward he gently kissed the puckered flesh.  
  
Grinning Trowa coughed, "Well Heero, going to the dance?" Heero knew a doge when he saw one  
and he was damn thankful for it. "Of course, what time should I come get you?" looking down into a  
pair of frustrated violet eyes Heero bit back a chuckle. "Around 7:00, I think..." Quatre nodded smiling  
widely, Trowa rolled his eyes, Duo blushed and Heero's face went slack as he thought of the tube of  
newly bought lube sitting in his dresser draw, he was going to get lucky tonight...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked into the small bathroom mirror in shock. He couldn't ware this!! Black leather pants rode  
low on his hips, hugging his thighs, calves and ass like a second skin. A small silver chain looped around  
his hips hung low on one side. The black shirt didn't cover his stomach, skin tight it rode up reviling  
creamy white skin and toned tummy. The shirt had the words 'Glitter' embolized across the cheat with  
the words 'Katie Co.' [4] underneath. Black, buckled commando boots adorned his feet. A gold cross  
encircled his neck completing the ensemble. Frowning in the mirror Duo swore he heard Quatre's voice  
in his head.  
  
The petite blond had lent him the clothing, telling him it would be the perfect thing for him to wear to the  
dance. The mischievous 'angel' had also suggested he wear his hair down. Sighing in defeat Duo undid  
his long braid allowing his unruly locks to fall to his knees. The braid made it seem much shorter then it  
really was. Running a brush through the long mass Duo decided to at least keep it out of his way. Using  
a black ribbon he had lying around he loosely bound the mass in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
Checking the clock on the wall Duo saw it was time to meet Heero. Duo had insisted Heero meet him  
outside the house, he didn't want Heero to hate him... hurrying up the stairs Duo quietly slipped out of  
the house. Although he knew Mr. Peacecraft was away until tomorrow, Relena had left earlier to a pre-  
dance party, and Mrs. Peacecraft was occupied by her lover; he knew it was better safe then sorry.  
  
Closing the door behind him Duo saw his Prince charming waiting at the end of the drive way. Smiling  
Duo shyly walked towards his date hopping he meet with approval. Heero's had a damn hard time  
breathing, he was to busy watching those slim hips sway back and forth. To Duo it seemed amazing  
how nice cloths could boost your confidence, but when he saw the glimmer deep in Heero's eyes he  
knew his confidence had increased tenfold.  
  
Tonight Heero had borrowed Wufei's little red sports car, a motorcycle didn't seem appropriate for the  
occasion. Opening the door for Duo to slide in Heero swallowed thickly; 'God it's me Heero if your  
up there let me make it through tonight...' sending out his fervent prayed Heero jumped into the  
drivers seat.   
  
Duo smirked all the way to the dance, tonight would be so much fun...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Heero and Duo met Trowa and Quatre outside the gym doors. Quatre had on a pair of tight blue jeans,  
strategically ripped in places, black boots much like the ones he lent Duo encased his feet. A black  
tank, and a white over shirt were his clothing of choice. Trowa and Heero were dressed similarly,  
Heero in baggy blue jeans, black dockers and a tight white tank that revealed bronzed muscles. Trowa  
had on the khaki cargos, dockers as well with a tight turtle neck missing one arm and half the other. All  
in all the four were the hottest bioshens in the joint.  
  
"Ready boys?" Quatre winked at Trowa suggestively before disappearing into the dark gym. The green  
eyes boyfriend close behind. Heero gently looped an arm around Duo, ignoring the glares he received  
from the girls also outside the gym doors. "Ready?" Duo hesitantly nodded, "Yes..." Irish accent think  
as the fog off the Emerald Ilse [5] Grinning Heero pulled his love into the pumping gym.  
  
At first Duo was a little overwhelmed, the crush of bodies was impressive, the music was loud, and  
people were dancing in the most explicit ways... blushing Duo grabbed hold of Heero's shirt as the  
taller boy made his way through the crowd, looking for Quatre and Trowa. Stopping abruptly Heero  
felt Duo run into his back, smirking he reached around to grasp the slim boys arm. Gently pulling Duo  
around to face him, Heero watched with some amusement as those wide eyes tried to take in  
everything.  
  
Leaning close Heero whispered in Duo's ear, "First time?" Nodding Duo began to look panicked, what  
had he been thinking! He couldn't dance. Pulling Duo close Heero began to grind there bodies  
together. Letting out a strangled gasp Duo was too stunned to react at first, then all too soon becoming  
lost in the music. Letting the beat take over Duo began to grind back against Heero, swaying to the  
rhythm of the deep bass blasting from the speakers.  
  
Time lost all meaning as the boys forgot where they were, Duo forgot about his wretched life, and  
Heero for a time felt safe in the knowledge Duo was here with him... soon the pace of the music slowed  
down. Instead of the fast pace beat the slow melodic melody washed over Duo. A new way to dance?  
Heero once more pulled Duo close, wrapping his arms around that slender waist he buried him face in  
the silky mass of Duo's hair. Duo sighed content, putting his arms around Heero's shoulders he rested  
against that strong chest.   
  
Happiness swelled within Duo, he never wanted this to end... " A moment like this some people wait a  
life time..." Pulling away slightly Duo looked up at Heero through hooded eyes. Watching those  
gorgeous lips get closer... impatient Duo met him half way. The slow song stopped and once more the  
thick pop swelled around them, it went unnoticed by two boys. Lips, and tongues locked in a fierce  
duel. Passion once more flared like fire, the other couples danced... but too shared an embrace of love,  
of tenderness...   
  
Pulling away Heero continued to stare at Duo as the fragile figure collapsed forward onto his chest.  
Assailed with a feeling of deja-vu Heero remembered the first time his angel had literally ran into his  
heart. "Come on honey well get a drink..." still holding Duo possessively Heero pushed through the  
crowds again heading for the tiny caf.   
  
Still dazed Duo allowed himself to be drug through the crowds. Reaching the caf Heero pulled Duo into  
his arms to carry him down the stairs. "Heero I can walk you know..." Shrugging Heero continued to a  
table, "Yeah I know, but you always seem to fall..." blushing Duo pouted, "Or hit something..." Waving  
his hand Duo continued to sulk, "Or someone..." glaring Duo waited till Heero opened his mouth to  
speak again. Before he could draw a breath Duo was there, plastering his lips against Heero's.   
  
Sinking into the closet chair Heero allowed Duo to work his magic. Lost again in their own never land,  
it took a few moments for couple to realize they had an audience. A flushed Quatre and a smirking  
Trowa. Heero growled, glaring for all he was worth which of course was impossible due to the fact his  
lips were swollen from kissing. Well that and the fact one eye was almost swollen shut.  
  
"Interrupting are we?" Duo struggled to control his blush, "We...w-we came to get a drink". Heero  
nodded his agreement, "Absolutely..." he murmured nuzzling the back of Duo's neck. Giving the larger  
boy a quick jab to the ribs, Heero sat up straight again "Yes we came to get a damn drink..." he trailed  
off grumble. Giggling Duo stood, "And on that note, I'm going to use the washroom..." Heero  
reluctantly released his burden. "Be back soon..." he whispered, nodding Duo headed up the stairs.  
Frowning Heero suddenly thought of one of the lines he'd heard the girl playing Romeo say at  
Duo's rehearsal the other night, "I fear, too early; for my mind misgives. Some consequence yet  
hanging in the stars, shall bitterly begin his fearful date..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena watched from the shadows as Duo exited from the cafeteria; without Heero. Eyes narrowed she  
watched her 'brother' head in the direction of the male's washroom. It was time to put the plan into  
action.  
  
Steeping out of the shadows she motioned to JJ and his cronies not so far away. All she did was nod  
and the leader of the RP3 set the wheels of fate into motion.  
  
Leaving the football boys to there task she straightened her too tight dress. Listing slightly due to the far  
too much she'd had before hand, Relena staggered into the cafeteria. Tripping slightly she made it down  
the stairs were upon she made a b-line for Heero.  
  
Heero groaned as he saw the school whore headed his way, turning he hoped she got the message.  
Evidently she didn't. "He~ero" she lisped hiccuping slightly. "How bought a dance mmm?" she  
whispered while rubbing against him. Disgusted Heero pulled away trying to get rid of the offensive girl.  
Not one to be denied Relena latched right back onto Heero. "Umm... Heero..." turning Heero saw the  
look in Trowa's eyes, with a questioning glance the green eyed boy pointed towards the large group  
filling past the caf doors. "What the hell?"   
  
Shoving Relena away Heero ran for the doors; something wasn't right. Why did he have such a feeling  
of foreboding. It didn't take Heero long to locate the source of the disturbance, when he saw who it  
was; Heero saw red...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You like it up the ass? You fag..." JJ ripped Duo's shirt away exposing his toned chest and abs. "Well,  
well..." running a hand done the planes of Duo's pale stomach JJ got hard. High, and drunk JJ was not  
in any state of sanity. Pulling Duo to him he ignored the crowd that had gathered, whimpering Duo  
struggled to get away. It was too much like Mr. Peacecraft beatings... JJ made the mistake of getting  
his arm in the way of Duo's mouth. Bitting the tan fresh Duo felt perverse satisfaction as he felt JJ punch  
him. At least he's pissed the bastard off...  
  
Expecting more blows to fall, Duo was rather surprised when none came. "Heero?" Duo missed the  
movement but quite suddenly he was being released and JJ was falling backwards. Shock set in as Duo  
watched Heero make short work of the others. Not a single emotion was revealed as Heero repeatedly  
hit his targets.  
  
10 minutes and it was over. The audience that had gathered was silent as they stared in awe at Heero.  
Hands bruised and dripping blood; not his own. Heero took gulping breaths trying to calm himself, all  
the memories, all the pain of his past resurface in a rush. Hearing a whimper behind him Heero turned in  
time to catch Duo before he fell.   
  
Scooping his love protectively in his arms, Heero pushed past the people surrounding him; never once  
glancing at the damage he'd caused. Knowing her plan had failed Relena retreated to the shadows once  
more. Better Heero never found out she had been involved; he could be scary. Besides she had a  
better idea. Not only would she get Heero were it would hurt the most; but she'd fix it so this time the  
blue eyed demon couldn't interfere...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was worried Duo had yet to speak. Barley paying attention to the road Heero drove faster then  
necessary to reach home. Duo sat in the passenger seat curled in a ball, shirt missing and hair flowing  
freely ribbon also lost. Reaching over Heero gently touched the boys arm only to have him flinch away.  
  
Growling Heero swung into the correct drive way. Shutting down the car Heero got out and went to  
Duo's side. Opening the door he once more took the boy into his arms, shutting the car door with his  
foot Heero carried Duo inside. Wufei was still busy with teaching he wasn't in the main part of the  
house.   
  
Heading straight for his room Heero set Duo on the bed, not sure what to do Heero ripped off his  
blood splattered tank. Angrily tossing it across the room; God damn those bastards! He'd kill them all.  
"Heero..." face softening Heero looked down into those violet eyes he loved so much. "Duo,  
sweetheart are you ok?" trying not to cry he nodded "Heero I got to... got to get out of these cloths..."  
understanding Heero gently undressed the smaller boy. Blushing Duo allowed Heero to strip him to his  
boxers.  
Retrieving a pair of sweat pants and T from the dresser he gave them to Duo to wear. Pulling  
on the much to large pants and shirt Duo once more became silent. Heero also changed pulling on a  
pair of comfy, faded tight jeans not bothering to button them or to put on a shirt. Comming to stand  
before Duo who's face was turned away. Silence filled the room, at a total loss Heero ran his hand  
through his hair in an agitated manner, forgetting about his bruised knuckles. "Itai!" involuntarily Heero  
clutched at his knuckles, Duo looked up in surprise "Heero are you alright?" before the larger boy  
could react Duo gently grabbed his hands.   
  
Wincing in sympathy Duo ran tender fingers over the swelling joints, "Where's you washroom?" jerking  
his head to the room across from his Heero followed Duo as he headed in said direction. Flipping on  
the light Duo ran warm water into the little sink, motioning for Heero to have a seat on the toilet Duo  
went about the business of getting bandages ready. Years of practice came into play as with absolute  
confidence Duo cleaned and bound Heero's hands. The entire time deep blue eyes watched his every  
movement. Securing the bandage in place Duo sighed with relief, it was not as bad ad it had looked.  
"You've done this often..." without really thinking Duo replied "All the ti-" gasping in horror Duo  
covered his mouth. What had he been thinking? Turning to flee Duo felt a strong arm wrap around his  
waist. "Don't run Duo... don't run from me..."  
  
Crumbling in defeat Duo slide to the floor in tears. Scared Heero dropped down beside Duo pulling  
him into his lap. Trying to sooth the hysterical boy Heero ran his bandaged hands up and down the slim  
body he held. Duo was beyond comfort he was to far gone in his own mind, the beatings, the teasing he  
relived them all... all including the one tonight. This time though his own hero had come his Romeo.  
  
Still sobbing into Heero's chest Duo clung like he'd never let go. When the tears had subsided slightly  
Heero stood still holding Duo, making his way to the bedroom he placed Duo amongst the sheets. Still  
not all there Duo was afraid Heero would leave him, "Heero don't leave me!" having no intention of  
leaving Duo alone he quickly got in beside the boy. Instantly Duo was wrapped around him as close as  
humanly possible.  
  
Fatigue won in the end and Duo fell asleep clutching at Heero. Sighing Heero ran his injured hand down  
the sleeping boys back once again. Pulling Duo closer Heero also gave into sleep; promising himself  
he's find out what was troubling Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena once more staggered into her house. Smelling of sweat, and sex she griminced. After the dance  
the crew had headed out to anther party, drinking was all part of the game. Too far gone to remember  
much of what had happened that night she immediately headed for the basement.  
  
Seeing the bundle of blankest she giggled drunkenly to her self, kicking as hard as she could Relena hit  
the empty blankets. The momentum continued and Miss. Priss ended up on her ass. Screaming in fury  
she sprang to her feet pulling apart the coverings. No Duo. Where was he...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So warm... it was nice here nice and safe and comfortable. Waking slowly Duo felt a strange heaviness  
on his chest. Looking down he saw a large bronze arm slung over his rib cage, eyes following that arm  
he saw a beautiful boy was attached. Unfortunately sleep intruded on the pair. Heero rolled to the side  
taking Duo with him, tugging the comforter up to cover them Heero held his angel close. "Ai shiteru  
Duo..." Heero murmured fuzzily against Duo's temple. Unsure what that meant exactly Duo cuddled  
closer, it had to be good right?   
  
Heero soon fell asleep leaving Duo to his thoughts, slipping out of the embrace Duo left the warm  
heaven of the bed. He had to return home and he knew it. It was almost 3:00am but Duo needed to go;  
he couldn't stay here... as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving Heero he knew better.  
It would end; just as the Peacecraft's marriage had nothing lasted forever.  
  
Pulling on his own boxers and pants Duo left the room silently. Shutting the door behind him Duo ran as  
fast as he could out of the house and down the street. A little ways away, still able to see the dark  
outline of the Dojo, Duo stopped. Chest heaving with suppressed emotion, tears running down his face  
Duo said the words he dread most... "Love you always Heero..." sobbing Duo turned and ran like the  
scared child he was. He didn't stop till he reached home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Having had the unfortunate privilege of hearing exactly what was going on in Heero's room. Wufei had  
unexpectedly suffered a nose bleed. Cursing the paper thin walls he's retreated to the washroom to try  
and stop the crimson flow, blocking out the cries from across the hall.  
  
All had been quite for quite a while before Wufei had decided it was possible to venture into the  
unknown. Only to be nearly run over by a half naked, fleeing boy in leather pants. Something was  
amiss... shrugging Wufei decided to let Heero handle his own love problems. At least now he might be  
able to get some sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena waited for the door to open, she'd been sitting in the shadows all night. She'd known that  
eventually Duo would come home; and as the door creaked open she knew her wait had not been in  
vain. Smothering giggles Relena silently followed Duo down the long hall, show time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo almost made it to his basement stairs before he heard 'that' voice... "Duo, I've been hearing some  
interesting things..." freezing in place Duo tried not to panic. "Duo you know what I heard?" the voice  
was slurred, already drunk...   
  
Suddenly Duo was flying... across the room into a wall. Hitting a lamp during his flight, he felt the  
ceramic shreds dig into his back; barring down on him was Mr. Peacecraft... how could he be home?  
He wasn't supposed to be home till Saturday... stunned from the flight and to afraid to move Duo  
stayed prone on the floor.  
  
Grabbing a fist full of Duo's hair Mr. Peacecraft yanked the small youth to his feet. "You little faggot!  
Out with your boyfriend..." accenting his words with punches the large man threw Duo against the wall.  
"Little princess aren't you? Probably giving it out for free..." more blows fell. Unable to support himself  
Duo slide to the floor. But the beating showed no signs of stopping, Duo's mind rebelled 'Heero where  
are you?' refusing to weep Duo mentally tried to block out the pain.  
  
Finally after 15 minutes Duo barley conscious felt the beating lighten, then stop all together. Thinking it  
was over he remained panting on the floor, trying to be as invisible as he could. Hearing Mr.  
Peacecraft's steps retreat he began to collect his energy to escape... he didn't care any more! He loved  
Heero. He wanted to be with him more then anything... Heero would protect him.  
  
The footsteps returned quickly... Duo wasn't expecting the blow to fall. Mr. Peacecraft in a drunken  
rage had grabbed the fire place shovel. He wouldn't tolerant fucking pansies in any form. Slamming the  
shovel down again he heard the satisfying crunch of bone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat up in bed drenched in sweat. He'd had the most terrible dream, Duo had been captured by  
Dr. J. Shivering he turned to tug Duo closer... only to find an empty bed. Numb, Heero began to panic.  
Where was Duo? Something was wrong... leaping out of bed Heero tugged his previous discarded  
jeans, "Wufei!" running out into the hall Heero charged at Wufei's door... "WUFEI!" he yelled.   
  
The groggy Chinese teen looked up as Heero busted through the wall. "You could have used the  
door", distress made Heero lose all patients "Where is he!" shaking the sleep away Wufei became  
more alert. "The boy?" he asked still a little asleep. "YES!" Heero very nearly screeched. "He ran  
out..." surprise flicked across Heero's feature's "Ran out!?" nodding Wufei rose grabbing a pair of  
sweats from the bottom of the bed.   
  
"Something's wrong Wufei... He wouldn't have run out without some reason..." shrugging on a tank  
Wufei nodded, "Well if you think so..." nodding Heero turned to leave "Come with me I think I might  
need some help..." a small idea had formed in the back of Heero's head. The bruises always on Duo,  
the days at school missed the hostility Relena showed him.  
  
Marching out to the car Heero heard Wufei follow closely behind. Something still wasn't fitting...  
Getting in the drivers seat Heero absently took the keys form his adopted brother who slid in the  
passenger side. "Were going to Duo's house..." suddenly it all clicked. "Oh my God..."   
  
Flooring the gas Heero speed off down the street, with a rather irritated Wufei holding on. 'Don't let it  
be too late...'   
  
TBC...  
  
[1] I have no clue what J looks like so I just created his look for my purposes... hehehehe... love artistic  
license.  
  
[2] I word shut up... ok maybe two words...  
  
[3] To let you know doctors stop is when you get a cut above your eye. If the blood impairs your vision  
a doctor is called and should he deem the wound bleeding enough, the wounded get a TKO (technical  
knock out) and the opponent wins... (I like boxing ^_^)  
  
[4] For my significant other ^_^  
  
[5] Always wanted to say that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well chapter three's finally done... *shot at by T*  
Cas: What the hell are you thinking?  
Wilson: @_@  
Katie: How could you leave us hanging?  
Wilson: ~_~  
Casey: Mmmm.... more lemon's to draw...  
Wilson: _  
Jay: I love the lemony fluff but...  
Wilson: ^_^  
T: I'll wipe that damn smile off your face! *shoots gun*  
Wilson: ~,_,~  
All: *sweatdrop*  
D: Review please ^_^  
Wilson: help me please... 


	4. The Final Fight

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah.... *smack* sorry T @_@ don't own Gundam, still HEERO IS MY  
SPANDEX HONEY!!!!! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH....  
Pairings: 1x2 (love them) 3x4  
Story: Duo, an abused orphan falls for the dangerous Heero Yuy, who is forced to box to keep his  
home. (I know sounds dumb right? Well it's not!)   
  
  
Author's Note: Well friends this bring yet anther one of my stories to an end hehehehehe... I'm  
sure feeling swift, this is a lovly New Year's eve gift ne? So have fun and see ya in the New  
Year, now the thank you's:  
  
  
damiyouji: Arigatou ^_^. Shadowdragon58: Gomen nasi! I know terrible laving it at a cliffhanger  
and all that! PSL: Thanks love, and damn right! Fight that system! Hanakimi: Thanks and I hope  
you got my review for your story it's really great! Cassie: no worries love Duo is gonna be just  
fine ^_^. Xxkurenaixx: Ok first if your on medication get off it and if your not get on it!  
Hehehehe... just kidding thanks for the review! Pink Cherry Blossom: hehehehe... I know the  
feeling ok ok hee's lovely story nice and finished *grumbles* I want Li plushie! Sadineye: I  
know it never read yaoi fanfics in school the teachers will kill you! ~_~. ShiNoTenshi: The wait  
is over! Thanks for the review! Celticblade: hehehehe... I know it I am truly evil... Hellcat:  
*sighs* I know it my grammar and spelling are terrible, but my friend has been helping me out  
and I hope they are getting somewhat better. Akane_neko: Arigatou! Diane: Wow... your reviews  
are like monster! But I love it makes me blush and giggle hehehe... thank you honey! Serafina: I  
know the feeling after writing that I really, really needed a shower... Arigatou! Becca: hope you  
got my lemon version hehehehe... Jenny: thank you very much for the review, glad you like it!  
Angel of Death: Hahahaha! I got two stories done now so get your butt in gear and finsh your  
before I die of suspense of OMAE O KOROSU! Ha! James Takara: More Relena bashing to  
come oh yeah! Hehehe and a little pay back! Navi: I wish the stories would stop! Man they just  
kinda pop into my mind at the oddest times... anyway I hope you enjoy! Phire: Gomen about the  
wait but hey it's done! And thanks for the review! Duo: Gomen... hehehehe... all finished now  
enjoy! Sailor Vegeta: Hehehehe.. I like the name here ya go enjoy! Deathsythe Hell Akira: Hope  
you like! Arigatou. Bina: hehehe... Arigatou for the lovly review! Anonoymus: yeah... I am an  
evil writer... Snowy: No worries no one dies in this fic! I don't think I could bring my self to kill  
any one of the Gundam boys! AlovestarvedAngel: Sorry here peace! Hope you enjoy and  
Arigatou for the review! Nic: thank you soooooo much hope you like the conclusion! Sparx:  
*blushing* thank you very very very very very much ^_^. Rren83@aol.com: also thank you very  
much ~_^  
  
Ok nuff of that on with the fic before T decides to try out some of her Hanuka gi- *ping* damn...  
@_@   
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to the gun toting, K loving, friend of mine... thank's T for always being there.. ^_^   
  
Fight From the Heart  
  
  
  
Round 4 - The Final Fight  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Engine screaming murder Heero pulled up short of the Peacecraft mansion, God please don't let  
me be too late... Wufei close at his heels Heero ran hell bent for the front door. One swift kick  
knocked the door from it's moorings sending it skidding across the marble entry hall only to have  
it come to a halt at Relena's feet.   
  
Shock registered on Relena's face as she turned her attention away from the fight in the living  
room. Growling Heero didn't stop till he was face to face with the blonde bitch. Instinctively  
Relena coward, whimpering she pointed to the living where Mr. Peacecraft stood poised to slam  
the fire shovel at Duo once more.  
  
Crying out with rage Heero tackled the older man to the floor, as Wufei rushed to the prone body  
of the boy. Hauling Peacecraft up by the collar Heero smashed his fist into the man's face over  
and over...  
  
Wufei quickly checked Duo for a pule, and was relieved to find one as faint as it was. "Heero,"  
the Chinese boy called. Oblivious Heero continued to punch at Mr. Peacecraft's face which now  
looked like raw hamburger. "Heero!" Wufei yelled, "We got to get him to a hospital now!" That  
got Heero's attention damn fast, dropping the unconscious man Heero ran scooping Duo into his  
arms.   
  
Heero was worried his angel looked so pale and wan; he had to live Heero wouldn't let him die.  
Blowing past Relena, Wufei ran first to the car keys in hand while Heero cradled Duo gently  
followed slower.   
  
Relena never said a word as the boys left as suddenly as they came taking that bastard adopted  
brother of hers. She never even went to help her father lying beaten on the floor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Someone help us!" Still holding the barley breathing Duo, Heero and Wufei tore through the  
emergency room in search pf help. The receptionist took one look at the beaten boy and paged for  
a gurney. Admist the sudden commotion around him Heero somehow got Duo on the gurney as  
the doctors and nurses screeched orders back and forth. Trying to follow as they wheeled his love  
away Heero was stopped by one of the interns. "Sorry sir we can't let you go in, well let you  
know..." the man in blue scrubs headed in the direction the chaos had taken.  
  
Gripping both sides of his head Heero's breathe hissed through his teeth in angry frustration. He  
wanted to go back and beat that bastard adopted father of Duo's till the man would never move  
again. Looking around he spotted Wufei talking to the receptionist giving the sever looking lady  
information on where they had found Duo. The rest of the waiting room was staring at him.  
  
Looking down Heero realised he was still not only shoeless but he was shirtless as well. The  
blood coating his chest didn't help much. Ignoring gawkiers Heero stared at the bandages  
wrapped around his knuckles the once white material was stained red... from his blood, for that  
bastards blood... from Duo's blood.  
  
An angry cry was all the warning the worker in the hospital had before Heero made a dent in the  
wall. Plaster broke as the impact of the fist caused the wall it buckle inwards. Panting hard Heero  
looked around again. 'Damn it Duo! If you die I... I... don't know what to do...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Chang?" Heero looked up at the doctor in front of him. Quickly both he and  
Wufei jumped to their feet, they'd been in the hospital almost 5 hours waiting for word on Duo.  
Surprisingly Wufei had decided to stay and wait also, something about Duo and the way the boys  
had found him seemed to touch a cord deep within the Chinese boy.   
  
"I'm happy to say that Mr. Maxwell is in a stable condition, but..." the doctor fairly young found  
himself looking into an pair of icy blue eyes, and equally icy onyx ones. "But what?" the  
question was growled from the shirtless teen with the blue eyes. "But... we're not sure when he'll  
wake up..." Nodding sharply Heero's face betrayed none of his distress. "May we see him?" the  
doctor nodded, motioning for the pair to follow him.  
  
They were lead to a small single room located just outside the ward. Heero was distressed to see  
Duo looking stalk against the blindly white sheets on the bed. Machines beeped in the  
background monitoring heart rate, and breathing. The slim chest of his lover fell in perfect time  
with the dammed machine. Swallowing his distress Heero pulled up the single chair in the room,  
settling himself beside Duo.   
  
Sensing Heero's need to be alone Wufei waited outside the door, guarding against those who  
would seek to interrupt his friend and brother. Heero didn't even notice he was alone in the  
room, as he carefully brought the single pale hand in contact with his face. Gently kissing the  
pale fingers he tried not to think of what this ment. Would his Duo ever wake up? The doctors  
had said he'd be alright but... taking a shuddering sigh Heero refused to cry, he wouldn't let them  
take Duo from him... he just couldn't...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero could barley stay awake as the Biology teacher continued her endless droning about plants.  
Trowa looked at his friend in concern, Heero looked terrible. Duo had been in the hospital for  
two weeks now and Heero had been fighting in the ring every other day. Black eye's, stiches,  
bandages were paraded through every day, and the body count of KO's for Heero grew larger.  
  
"Heero... Heero..." Trowa gently shook Heero, class had ended and it was lunch time, "Heero..."  
still no response from the rather sorry looking boy. "HEERO!" jerking awake from a rather  
pleasant dream in the arms of Duo, Heero found himself staring into green eyes; not violet.  
"Trowa?" he queried groggily, "Class in over man, lunch" nodding Heero slowly gathered his  
books. Still slightly unsettled Trowa stared at the larger boy, "Heero what is it? I mean your  
always tired during class you've been fighting almost everyday... What the hell is wrong?"   
  
Absolute silence reined as Heero froze, eyes unfocused he stared past Trowa. "I'll tell you  
Trowa... you know Duo's in the hospital right?" Trowa nodded silently everyone did it was  
common knowledge; though the way orphan boy ended up there was anther matter all together.  
"Well he's been in a coma for two weeks now and..." staring into clear blue eyes Trowa silently  
urged the other teen on. "And the... I can't... I don't... Trowa you know when I asked you why  
you fight?" not waiting for an answer Heero continued, "I fight Trowa for the one I love most in  
this world".  
  
Nodding in understanding, "You fight Heero, from the heart..." smiling the emerald eyes boy  
slung an arm around Heero's shoulders, "So how is Duo doing?" making their away to the  
cafeteria Heero told Trowa about the nights he'd spent in the hospital watching over his beloved,  
also his surprise on the role Wufei had taken on looking after Duo.   
  
"...Yeah what a bitch I mean I can't believe she would do that to Duo..." Hero halted abruptly  
when he heard the conversation. Two 11th graders were deep in discussion, both were girls and  
both seemed rather pissed. "The RP3 are total bitches!" both girls nodded in unison the vote was  
unanimous. "Excuse me?" Heero looked to the girls, "I hate to interrupt but what have you  
heard?" the two girls looked at each other was this hottie really talking to them?   
  
"Well I guess so..." Heero smiled encouragingly "Well at the dance a couple of weeks ago  
we say that totally disgusting JJ try to get Duo. I mean the baka! He was all thinking he was so  
good but everyone there knew he was bombed out of his mind!" nodding Heero held his patients  
just barley. "After that we heard that the whole thing was all a plot". The taller nodded allowing  
the smaller one to take up the explanation.  
  
"Then we were in the washroom and we heard Dorothy and Hilde talking about how Relena was  
sleeping with JJ. She apparently was using him to hurt Duo real bad..." the taller shook her head  
"Your putting it a little to delicate, what she really wanted to do was totally ruin Duo's rep in the  
school! In short she wanted JJ to rape him". Shaking with rage Heero thanked the girls before  
stalking towards the cafe. Trowa stunned followed. The girls shrugged before resuming their  
conversation "What a hottie..." the shorter one rolled her eyes man, there she goes again.  
  
Heero slammed the caf doors wide open. It didn't take him long to spot the bastard as always  
surrounded by his cronies. Face devoid of emotion Heero walked up to the group, and without a  
single word planted his fist in JJ's still healing face. The football jock flew out of his chair and  
landed with a thud on the wood floor. Trowing the chair aside Heero strode over to the groaning  
figure, grabbing the boy by his collar the enraged boxer heaved the whimpering figure to his feet.  
"Where is she?" blood poring from his nose JJ' begged Heero to leave him alone, "Please... no  
more... she's not here she hasn't been for two weeks... she's in the hospital with her father...  
please leave me alone!" With a disgusted growl Heero allowed the pitiful weeping figure to slid  
to the floor.  
  
"Heero Yuy report to the office... Heero Yuy report to the office immediately!" the loud speaker  
caught the entire school's attention. Heero strode out past the silent onlookers, and a grim Trowa  
holding a shaking Quatre close; never once did he look at JJ weeping on the floor, for from that  
day on JJ would lose all respect in school.  
  
Still shaking with suppressed rage Heero made his way to the office wondering if this had  
anything to do with the fight. Entering the office, Heero prepared himself to once more be blasted  
out by the vice-principle. "Mr. Yuy!" the high pitched wine of the secretary made the poor boy  
wince, barley resisting the urge to cover his ears Heero tried to smile, "Why Mrs. Winston how  
are you today?" blushing the little old white haired lady giggled, "Oh you! Anyway you were  
called because someone by the name of Wufei called..." looking up Mrs. Winston stared at Heero  
who seemed to forget how his mouth worked. "Well this boy gave me a message... and a rather  
strange one at that... all he said was 'He's awake'. Make any sense to you?" Looking up Mrs.  
Winston found herself alone, "Well I guess it must have," she grinned before returning to her  
typing.  
  
Heero was riding hell for lather towards the hospital ignoring red lights and cars alike. 10  
minutes later he pulled up in front of the white building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo groaned causing Wufei who'd been sitting close by to jump out of his chair, "Nurse!" he  
called "Nurse!" Turing back to the boy on the bed Wufei saw Duo's wide eyed look of horror.  
The poor boy was choking on the tube rammed down his throat. Fortunately the nurses arrived in  
time to remove the tube while Wufei called Heero's school on the cell.   
  
Finished the two elderly nurses left giggling as Duo huskily thanked them for there troubles.  
Resuming his seat Wufei studied the long haired boy on the bed intently, he was trying to figure  
out just what it was that Heero loved about him. "Hello..." the soft thickly accented voiced  
surprised the Chinese man, Duo sounded Irish... "Hello Duo..." Wufei replied equally softly. The  
wide eyed teen widened his eyes further as the unknown man beside him spoke his name.  
"Why... Why am I here?"   
  
Wufei leaned forward in his chair as he explained to Duo exactly who he was, and what had  
happened that night. Duo listened sadly as Wufei told him the chain of events, but the normally  
cheerful boy was happy to hear that Heero was most defiantly on his way. "He's been moping all  
this time," Wufei lemented "Can't get him to do any-" all at once the door was rebounding off  
the wall and an a Heero shaped figure stood in the doorway panting after his mad dash up the  
stairs.  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered, covering the distance between the entrance and bed Heero immediately  
grasped Duo's hand tightly. Relief such as he'd never felt before washed over the messy haired  
fighter as he looked Duo over from head to toe. Sensing the couple needed a little private time  
Wufei left silently smiling at Heero's brilliant smile.  
  
Wanting to make sure that he really wasn't dreaming Heero slide onto the narrow hospital bed  
pulling Duo into his arms. Tucking the smaller boys head under his chin Heero sighed, content to  
stay like this forever; but there were questions yet to be answered. "I suppose Wufei told you  
what happened..." Heero felt Duo nod slowly against his chest. "Duo there are things... I need to  
know..." again came the silent nod. "How long?" Heero felt the boy in his arms begin to shake,  
holding Duo tighter Heero waited for the answer patiently, "A- as long as I c-can remember..."  
Duo chocked out.  
  
Heero felt that blind helpless rage threatening to take over. Pushing his dark thoughts away the  
boxer began to rub his beloveds back tenderly offering much needed comfort. "Why Duo?"  
shaking harder Duo really didn't want to go back... he didn't want to remember the way his life  
was; but Heero wanted to know and all to soon Duo found himself relating his past, and through  
the tears and te shaking Heero held him tight offering quite strength.  
  
Finished and completely exhausted Duo didn't even look up when the doctor entered, thankfully  
Heero didn't move either. Sleepily Duo heard the man leave again before Heero shook him  
slightly, "Duo koi we can go home now..." nodding but not understanding Duo cuddled closer  
not wanting to be away from the others warmth. Heero smiled at his lovers antics and held him  
tight as a nurses appeared to remove the IV, Duo vaguely felt the needle being removed before he  
was propped up. Blinking owlishly Duo felt Heero tug the hospital gown off before the little one  
could muster up the energy to be shy. Removing his shirt Heero pulled it over the figure seated  
on the bed, cursing all the while that Duo had nothing else to wear; as the clothing he'd arrived in  
was...  
  
Thankfully Wufei solved the problem by returning with a blanket. Heero bundled the dozing Duo  
before cradling the light load to his chest. Nodding the blue eyed teen followed Wufei out and to  
the car waiting below.   
  
There was no way in hell Duo was ever going back to the Peacecraft place again. He was going  
to stay at the dojo and become, Heero hoped part of the family. Duo slept all the way home  
curled in his love's lap and didn't even waken when he was deposited softly on Heero's bed.  
Stripping quickly Heero joined the bundle in the bed pulling the softly snoring youth securely  
into his embrace. Happily the couple snuggled close causing an equally tired Heero to slip into  
sleep... but not before he sent a feverent prayer of thanks for the return of his love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke slowly, blinking sleep out of his eyes he recalled yesterday's events and smiled. Duo  
was a comforting weight of his chest, mumbling incoherently the boy in question shifted slightly  
wringing a moan from the teen beneath him. Heero shifted out from beneath Duo trying to calm  
himself, this was not the time the braided angel was still a little weak on his pins to be doing  
'that' sort of thing. Still... sighing regretfully Heero gathered so fresh cloths before disappearing  
into the washroom.  
  
15 minutes later a still slightly damp Heero chuckled softly as his lover continued to sleep.  
Deciding that the boy need a more rest the still grinning Heero left for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo Heero!!" Trowa waved a hand wildly in front of Heero's face, dazed blue eyes focussed on  
the flailing appendage "Mmm?" chuckling the green eyed boy slung an arm around his friend's  
shoulders. "A say l'amour..." Heero couldn't argue he just shrugged and made his way to forth  
period. One more class and he was home to Duo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke late in the afternoon feeling much better. Noting Heero's absence he deduced that  
today was school, then grinned when he realized how thoughtful his love was. Sitting up the long  
haired boy stretched before he spotted the note on the pillow next to him. Smiling softly he read  
the messy handwriting:  
  
Duo,  
  
Gone to school, make yourself at home be back later.  
  
Love,  
Heero  
  
Duo stoped breathing, love...Heero... Heero loved him? Frowning in puzzlement he decided that  
this needed to be cleared up. But now was not the time... right now he really needed to wash his  
hair. Frowning is disgust Duo grabbed some of Heero's cloths hoping he wouldn't mind, then  
proceed to lock himself in the washroom.  
  
Duo idly stared in the mirror as he brushed his hair, nothing about him had changed. There were  
no scars... he looked the same. Wufei had told him while he'd been in coma for two weeks his  
wounds had healed, but wounds ran deeper then the flesh. Dividing his hair into three parts he  
deftly plated the mass of chestnut locks forming them into the familiar braid. Shivering he  
quickly pulled on the borrowed apparel snorting as the jeans refused to stay on and the t-shirt  
reached almost to his knees. Ok, Heero wasn't that big! Henti thoughts suddenly came to mind  
and Duo blushed a bright red, ok maybe Heero was big...  
  
Exiting the washroom Duo procured a belt to secure his falling pants in place. Feeling much  
better he decided it was time to find some food as his tummy growled loudly. Locating the  
kitchen Duo nearly squealed with delight at the array of cooking things there. Now he could  
defiantly cook for Heero! Looking at the clock he nodded decisively Heero would be home in  
half an hour, time to get to work...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero hurried home right after school eager to see Duo, and tell him the good news. Screeching  
to a halt in the driveway the blue eyed boy ran inside, only to come up short in the doorway. It  
was the smell that nearly knocked the wind out of Heero. It was someone cooking?! Silently  
Heero tiptoed into the kitchen only to see his angel busily stirring a pot on the stove humming to  
himself.   
  
Smiling mischievously Heero came up behind the vision wrapping his arms tightly around a slim  
waist. Gasping Duo nearly dropped his spoon, ready he tear away from the unexpected embrace  
he paused as a very familiar voice rumbled in his ear, "Smells good..." sighing happily Duo  
leaned back into the warm embrace. "Mmm..." unable to resist Heero gently kissed the pale neck  
and shoulder exposed by the overly large shirt, "Feeling better?" he asked between kisses.   
  
Duo's hand quite stirring as sensations from the kisses temporarily shut his mind down, "Yes..."  
Duo moaned as the teasing tongue found a sensitive spot beneath his ear. Chuckling softy Heero  
sucked hard leaving a definite hickey just below Duo's jaw.   
  
"Ahh..." Heero turned his head in the direction of the rather strangled noise, then laughed as he  
saw a very red Wufei holding his nose. Still grinning he planted one more wet kiss on the  
delectable neck before releasing an equally red Duo. "Do you guys want something to eat?"  
Heero watched Wufei hold a Kleenex to his nose to stanch the blood flow, "Yes Duo-koi..." he  
replied as an irritated black haired teen glared at him.   
  
Sitting at the small kitchen table the two adopted brothers watched as Duo placed plate after plate  
of delicious smelling food before them. Smiling Duo joined the pair as he encouraged them to  
eat, Heero didn't need to be told twice. All the youths dug in with gusto, praising Duo for an  
angel which left a rather embarrassed Duo.   
  
Soon the 'snack' was done and a still blushing Duo returned to making dinner. The other two  
cleaned up the plates. "Duo I got good news for you!" Heero suddenly remembered why he'd  
been so anxious to see the boy. "I talked to your English teacher today and he want's you back as  
soon as possible he still wants you for Juliet." The look of radiant joy was very nearly the  
undoing of Heero, well that and the fact Duo threw himself into his arms. "Really!?" Heero  
nodded pleased he could make his angel smile. "Hai.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days began to take on a pattern, at home Duo would always cook for the three of them,  
making lunches and breakfasts as well. Heero began to suspect that Wufei was falling in love  
with his koi's cooking. But Heero really couldn't blame him, it seemed every one the boy met  
fell in love with him. At school though... it was a common thing to see both Heero and Duo  
together, making out or just cuddling they also seemed to have gathered a yaoi fan girl club that  
loved make up excuses just to see them together.   
  
Although he'd never said the words Duo soon realized that Heero loved him. In the way he  
touched him, the way he looked at him... it was all so... well romantic. All except a certain  
blonde bitch that just refused to quit. Relena had returned to school soon after Duo and since then  
tensions had run high. The two never spoke, the plastic princess knowing better then to try and  
confront her once brother in front of Heero. That was all about to end though as the silent battle  
came to a head one day after school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"... For I never saw true beauty till this night." Duo waited for his que the play was set to be  
preformed in a week and he was nervous as hell. Heero and Wufei had promised to come and see  
the production but... Duo really hoped he didn't screw it up. Adjusting his make shift dress the  
budding Juliet stepped forward to recite his lines.  
  
Everyone had noticed the change in Duo, he seemed happier more cheerful... especially when  
Heero was around. Duo had been in many ways given a second chance in life and he was  
determined to make the most of it. Even if he lived with a pair of crazy karate junkies, which  
seemed to think it was the most natural thing in the world to have an all out fight during dinner.   
  
"That's a wrap!" the director/ English teacher waved to the students smiling, "See you all the  
same time tomorrow! And Duo... very well done!" blushing furiously Duo helped the costume  
girl remove his still pinned together costume. The other actors waved to the star actor on their  
way out, some where along the line people had begun to see Duo in a different light... the once  
black balled boy now had friends.  
  
Floating on cloud nine Duo stepped onto the now empty stage waiting for Heero to show up so  
they could head home. Sighing in contentment Duo lifted his arms imagining the auditorium full  
of people clapping and calling his name, wanting an encore... and Duo looking out into the sea of  
faces to see those beautiful eyes he loved so much...  
  
"Well, well... all alone are we?" Duo's fantasy's came to an abrupt halt as a voice he dreaded  
called out. Turning slowly to his right violet eyes meet... "Relena". Duo gave a short nod  
narrowing his eyes slightly, "What no hug for your sister? I'm hurt Duo..." Relena fake pouted.  
"What the hell do you want?!" emotions high Duo's accent got very distinctive, "I don't want  
you in my life Relena you messed it up once already". The synthetic bimbo walked forward high  
heels clicking on the stage floor, silently she circled Duo taking in his new attire. Snug black  
jeans, tight red turtleneck defining every lean muscle on his small frame. As much as Relena  
hated to admitted it Duo was a definite hottie.  
  
"Well Duo I just came to tell you that it's all over now. I'll take care of Heero so you can just  
leave him..." unbeknownst to the two former siblings Heero had entered the auditorium, seeing  
the bitch talking to Duo made his blood boil, she had no right! About to rush forward to aid his  
love Heero halted in his tracks at Duo's next words.  
  
" Yeah Relena I'll leave the man I love most in this world because you said so. Yeah sure and  
you're a virgin!" amazingly Relena turned several nice looking shades of red before settling on  
purple. "How... dare you!" she spat really pissed now. Duo calmly folded his arms matching her  
glare for glare, Relena was thrown off balance usually by now Duo would be cowering in fear!  
"Surprised Relena? You should be, normally I'd be on the floor whimpering by now. But as you  
can see I'm still standing". Incedious Relena stared at the complete change wrought in the once  
frail young man, "Yeah Relena I wouldn't defend my self, I wouldn't have said any thing to you.  
But I've changed, I have someone who loves me and he doesn't hit me! Although he's never said  
it I know he loves me and I love him!"  
  
Heero stood frozen in shock unable to move an inch. Duo moved forward still intent on his  
supposed ex-sister, " That's it Relena he taught me that I have value, I'm worth something and  
it's not love when someone hits you. You would never understand, so used to getting your way...  
all your looking for is a quick fuck and your on to the next one. Well I got news bitch Heero's  
mine and there is no way in hell I'm ever letting him go!" millimetres from Relena, Duo smiled  
"He's mine..." without hesitation the blonde girl slapped him cranking his head to the side.  
Turning back to her Duo smiled again as re raised his fist. Relena wasn't given time to react as  
the incoming fist cold-cocked her, later when she woke alone though she'd have a hell of a  
shiner... and a moustache drawn in permanent marker as well as the words 'Ho Queen' scrawled  
on her face.  
  
Shaking his hand the braided youth gave a satisfied smirk before jumping at the sound of  
applause. Blushing he turned to see Heero frozen halfway to the stage, clapping and crying...  
"Heero!" Duo yelled in distress, leaping off the stage he bounded quickly to his lover. "Heero!  
What's wrong? Are you al-" the questions were stopped as he was drawn into a warm embrace.  
"Duo, did you mean all those things?" embarrassed at having sounded so sappy Duo nodded  
shyly. "I'm... I'm sorry Duo I mean... Ai shiteru..." Heero pulled away pressing feather light  
kisses to Duo's face, "Ai shiteru... Ai shiteru ...." was whispered interspersed with the kisses.   
  
Confused Duo gently cupped his koi's face, "What does that mean Heero? You said it the first  
night we... ummm..." laughing quietly Heero pulled the smaller figure close once more "It means  
I love you Duo". Gasping happily Duo pulled away to look into blue eyes dark with emotion,  
"Really?" nodding the tall fighter sighed "Hai..." laughing happily violet eyes glowed brightly  
while small pale hands wiped away the tears, "I love you Heero".   
  
Tilting his beloved's face Heero gently kissed his angel savouring the sweetness that was Duo,  
moaning into Heero's mouth Duo granted his lover access as there tongues duelled and fingers  
played over each others skin. Soon things got a little hot and heavy and before either of them  
made a total mess of there pants Heero scooping Duo up racing to his bike. Giggling the  
mischievous long haired teen tormented Heero with soft kisses and licks to his neck. The messy  
haired teen raced home...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahh... Mr. Peacecraft, what can I do for you today?" Dr. J leaned back in his desk chair. A  
rather bruised man sat before him, "Yuy". Arching an eyebrow the doctor nodded thoughtful,  
"You must mean Heero, the 'Demon'" J chuckled "He's making quite the stir, 20 fights all KO's  
and not a lost yet..." Mr. Peacecraft nodded, "I want him gone?"  
  
The man behind the desk shook his head smiling ruefully, " Why would I want to ruin my prize  
fight-" his sentence was cut off as a large briefcase containing millions was thrust at him. "3.7  
million and I want him disabled..." J nodded as Mr. Peacecraft stood, "Pleasure doing business  
with you..." and with that the man was gone.  
  
Frowning Dr. J tapped his fingers idly on the suitcase lid, how was he going to do this and still  
make more money... suddenly it came to him in a flash. "Treize get your ass in here!" J yelled  
into the intercom, no sooner then he'd turned the machine off as the ginger haired bookie  
appeared. "Yes sir?" J smiled, "Hows are second best fighter Trowa doing..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arms up.. That's it now power house!" Zechs stood behind Heero calling out instructions as the  
boy pummelling a large bag. "Ok now..." Heero listened with half an ear he was thinking about  
Duo at home probably making dinner... sighing he missed the chuckling comming from the older  
man trying to tell him something, "Troubles?" the blue eyed fighter shoot his head "No just  
tired..." Zechs leered leechously before giving over and hooting with laughter. Heero was about  
to give him the one two when he heard a cry from the sparing ring.  
  
Looking over to the sparring ring Heero saw Trowa fall to the mat... and not move. Everyone  
rushed forward at once, Heero helped several of the other fighters carry his unconscious friend to  
the small dirty doctors office in the back room. The doctor checked him over before lighting up  
his cigarette, "Well?" Heero looked at the short pudgy man with thick wire rimmed glasses.  
"Looks like an aneurism... one more hit to the head and he could die..." Trowa looked at the man  
expressionsly urging him to continue, "No fighting for 6 weeks".   
  
The man left Heero and Trowa alone, "Well Heero... looks like I'm down and out". Heero sat  
beside his friend, "Rest, look after yourself I know Quatre would be heart broken if anything  
happened to you ya know?" Nodding Trowa punched Heero playfully in the arm, "Speaking of  
which you told Duo yet where you disappear to almost every night?" shaking his head Heero  
stared at the wall "Haven't found the right moment yet..." Trowa patted him on the back, "You  
gotta do it man, he's not stupid he'll figure it out eventually..." Heero nodded "That's what I'm  
so afraid of..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero opened the door quietly, exhausted he stumbled into the kitchen only to smile when he  
saw his dinner and a note waiting for him. Wolfing down his food the boxer hastily showered  
before entering his and Duo's room wearing nothing but a towel. It was obvious Duo had been  
waiting for him the reading lamp was still on and a book lay open beside he sleeping figure.  
Softly smiling Heero picked up the book and turned out the lights before discarding his towel and  
joining Duo in bed.  
  
Pulling the small teen close Heero content began to doze when a soft voice brought him back,  
"Why Heero?" the musical voice with a mystic lithe was choked with sadness, "Is.. Is I-it me?"  
Heero squeezed Duo tight enough to cause the other to squeak, "No love... never you it's me..."  
turning to face Heero the pale teen tried to understand. "I can't tell you Duo... but trust me ok?  
Someday I'll explain it all..." Duo hugged him close "I trust you with my life". The words were  
so simple yet Heero believe them as if they were a holy text. Pressing a soft kiss to surprised lips  
Duo snuggled close once more before falling asleep.   
  
Heero stayed awake much longer thinking about what Duo had said, he trusted him... "I hope you  
won't regret saying that Duo..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going out..." Heero stepped into his shoes before turning to face Duo and Wufei. Both teens  
looked worried, Heero hastened to assure them, "I'll be back soon promise". He gave Duo a  
quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door.   
  
Frowning Duo hesitated, "Here" Wufei tossed him the car keys, "Find out where he's going off  
to. Don't worry I'll look after things at this end of things". Smiling gratefully Duo gave the  
Chinese boy a hung before he two vanished. Smiling Wufei headed back to the dojo to get ready  
for class, "Good luck you two..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell?" Heero had entered the stadium in time to see EnEicko take a hard hit to the  
head. Not pausing he headed for Treize's office. "What the hell is going on Treize?" Heero  
kicked the door in revelling the man counting money. "What?" Heero snorted, "Why the hell is  
EnEicko in the ring? I was supposed to fight him!" Treize shook his head, "New plan J arranged  
a new fight winner takes all 22 grand..." cold blue eyes narrowed, "Where's the damn catch?" the  
ginger haired man shook his head, "So untrusting... why it's you and Barton..." with a roar of  
rage the furious teen ran to the change rooms.  
  
Sure enough there was Trowa dressed and ready to fight, " I won't fight you!" Heero threw his  
bag away and stared at his friend. "The hell you won't!" Trowa yelled back, "This in my chance  
Heero, J says if I win this he'll take me pro". Both fighters stared at each other hard, "Don't mess  
with this Heero.. It's my chance, my chance to prove myself..." the two continued to stare, " I  
won't fight you..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked around at the crowed arena, people of every type lines the seats smoke and booze  
heavy in the air. The crowd was yelling for blood, as one of the present fighters in the ring fell to  
the mat and didn't get up again. Suddenly Duo felt a strange arm wrap itself around his  
shoulders, "Hey sweet thing what are you doing here?" Treize looked down at the young man  
who could only be Duo Maxwell. "Come on this was honey we can get a better view of the  
action..." he steered a relucent Duo towards the front row.   
  
"Well Dr. J look who we got here!" J turned looking Duo over once, before gesturing for the boy  
to sit. "Just in time, your lover is about to get in the ring". Duo watched as Heero face set grimly  
entered the ring on one side and on the other... "Trowa!" he gasped, "Oh god..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stared across the ring at Trowa as his pointed played to the crowd, "Listen kid... this is  
your show, show them your fight". Nodding Heero accepted his mouth guard before going out  
and knocking gloves with his friend. "Nice clean fight gentlemen", the ref sent them to their  
corners, to wait for the bell.  
  
Trowa was first out heading forward, he also landed the first punch... and the second. Heero  
made no move to black he just stood there allowing the blows to come. Frustrated Trowa  
punched him hard in the face sending him to the mat. Rising slightly Heero stared at Trowa, "Get  
up!" slowly Heero stood the crowd booed they wanted a fight. The bell went again as the first  
round ended.   
  
Returning to his corner Heero gratefully accepted the water before spitting it out in the bucket.  
Treize appeared out of now where, "Get the hell out of here," Zechs growled at the man. Treize  
merely pointed, the platinum haired corner man nudged the stoic boy "I think you better look  
kid..." turning slightly Heero's eyes widened as J threw an arm around Duo and waved. Large  
violet eyes looked at him apologetically. "Feel like fighting now?" Treize asked.  
  
The bell rang again and the two competitors faced off again, this time Heero did fight going for  
the body only. Clinching Heero pushed Trowa away, "Don't do this! I won't fight you but if I  
don't J's gonna hurt Duo". Trowa raised his mitts hitting Heero in the face hard, head snapping  
back Heero looked back at Trowa dispassionately, "Fight me! Fight me Heero!" again Trowa  
lashed out with a killer left. Knocking Heero to his knees the green eyed boy froze in place  
panting heavily, the ref came forward to count but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on  
Heero's face.  
  
Standing Heero faced Trowa blood ran from a cut above his eye dyeing his face red. "Well come  
on get your money!" The crowd was mad they threw paper and cups into the ring trying to get the  
fighters to go. "If your gonna do it do it now!" Trowa raised his fist... then lowered it. "Damn  
you..." spitting out his mouth guard the fighter stared at Heero, "Damn you to hell". Then turned  
and walked back to his corner amid the jeers from the crowd.   
  
Duo sat in the audience staring up his lover trying not to cry, J didn't take it so easily. Getting  
into the ring the doctor grabbed Trowa, "Go over there and knock him out!" Trowa shook his  
head, "What?" J was mad, "I said no J I ain't working for you any more!" growling J punched  
Trowa hard in the head sending the boy over the roped and into the crowd. "Trowa no!" leaping  
over out of the ring Heero ran to his friend. Men appeared and the unconscious teen was carried  
out of the arena.   
  
J stood in the ring, "Sorry folks but your money will be returned and we apologize", "J I want  
you!" racing into the ring Heero stood face to face with the man who not only threatened the love  
of his life but his friend as well, "I want you J right here right now". Snorting the Doc raised an  
eyebrow, "What's in it for me?" unmindful of the blood Heero wiped his face, "Me". J smiled, "I  
get it you win and I let you and your boyfriend go free. But if- when I win your mine!" Heero  
nodded and J laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in this arena please welcome World Heavyweight  
Champion, Dr. J!" The crowed roared and Heero stood in his corner not moving a muscle.  
Playing to the people J came in laughing and dancing around. It wasn't until he held his hands up  
that Heero realised he wasn't wearing boxing gloves. Turning to Zechs he held out his hands,  
"Cut them off..." his cut man gave him an odd look, "Cut them off!" nodding in compliance he  
snipped the gloves and tape off.   
  
The bell sounded with out the fighters shaking. Heero was the first to strike aiming at J's face he  
put force behind his hit only to hit the older man on the top of the head; and it hurt like hell.  
Heero struck out again... and then a third time before his hand fell to his side. Zechs cursed in the  
corner, "Damn it! Kid broke his hand..."  
  
Heero hissed through his teeth holding his hand, "Top of the head Heero, hardest part of the  
body..." this time J hit. It soon became apparent that with one hand out of action Heero wasn't  
doing so well. J landed hit after hit, to the head, the body the legs. Duo covered his mouth trying  
not to cry out for the madness to end. A particularly hard hit sent Heero out of the ring into some  
of the crowd. Barley aware of what was going on Heero was rolled back into the ring by the  
spectators. Face down on the mat he panted for breath, J waved to the audience. "1.....2.....3..  
Come on kid.... 4.....5.." the ref whispered to Heero trying to get him up again.   
  
Thinking of Duo he had to win so he'd be safe, and of Trowa, the fighter heaved himself to his  
feet . "Should have stayed down kid..." J rushed forward about to plant a fist in his face, when  
Heero turned the tables. Bowing his head Heero manurved J into punching the top of his head  
effectively breaking the other mans fingers. "Come on J, hardest part of the body!"   
  
Roaring in rage J swung wildly, but Heero ducked out of reach; while landing a punishing blow  
to the back. Standing again J snarling lunged, no one saw Heero's 'broken' hand curl into a fist...  
the last hit ended the fight as J fell to the mat with KO'd and broken noised.   
  
Laughing Zechs ran into the ring, "Yeah did it kid! You nailed him!" Heero grinned as well as he  
could with a swollen face, "Fight form the heart, Zechs!" still grinning he leap out of the ring,  
coming face to face with Duo. "Heero..." wrapping his arms tightly around Heero, Duo held fast,  
so happy that his love was still alive. "Let's get the hell out of here..." nodding the couple made  
there way to the exit. Near the back stood Trowa, "You did it Heero..." staring solemnly at one  
anther they clasped hands before pulling each other in a one armed embrace.   
  
Grasping Duo's hand once more Heero made all hate to get away, "You know I have a feeling  
Wufei isn't going to believe this..." Heero snorted then winced when he realized that hurt. "Don't  
worry I'll make you forget about all the hurt..." Duo whispered in a seductive purr. Heero was  
felling better already.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you just sit!" Heero exasperated pulled am irritated Wufei to his seat, "But I can't see!"  
rolling his eyes Heero hit him upside the head. "Baka! There's nothing to see yet. Besides your  
acting like a 5 year old". Huffing the black haired teen slumped in his seat muttering about  
injustices.   
  
"Two houses both alike in dignity in fair Verona where we lay our scene..." Heero clamped a  
hand on Wufei's mouth. "Shhh... starting". For the next two hours the two teens sat enthralled,  
Wufei liking the Romeo and Heero thinking the Juliet was an angel in the flesh. Duo had his hair  
down, and it was impossible to tell he was a boy. Proud of his lover Heero wanted to stand up  
before all these teachers and parents, and students and shout to the whole world that Duo was his.  
  
"For never was there a tale of more woe, then that of Juliet and her fair Romeo". The play ended  
and the applause was thunderous. As the players returned for there bows the applause and cat  
calls was at a fair volume. But when Duo returned to take his bow Heero along with the rest of  
the audience was on there feet. The only standing ovation of the night. Blushing becomingly Duo  
bowed as the curtain closed.  
  
The house lights returned, and the brothers were swept into the mingling crowd. The people and  
actors had gathered in the school foray to rave about the success of the play. Looking for a  
glimpse of purple eyes Heero soon spotted his koi come running to the top of the stairs leading  
down to the foray. "Heero!" Duo flushed with success didn't stop... but Heero knew what was  
going to happen.   
  
Moving forward he planted his feet, "3...2...1.." he muttered and sure enough Duo hit the second  
step and lost his footing. Heero vaugly heard gasps comming from the people behind him, but he  
was only focussed on Duo. Easily catching his rather klutzy lover Heero grinned as he heard the  
beautiful creature giggle, "For a second I really did feel like I was and angel". Holding Duo close  
he whispered softly in his koi's ear, "You're my angel..." pinking slightly Duo pulled Heero  
down for a long sweet kiss.   
  
So wrapped up in each other they never herd the applause behind them, at least not until they had  
to pull away before things really got out of hand. "Ai shiteru Heero," Heero nuzzled Duo's nose,  
"I love you Duo..." quickly Heero turned still holding Duo, stride purposeful he headed out the  
doors, "Hey were are you going with my Juliet!?" the director cried. Grinning Heero looked over  
his shoulder, "Home to my castle!"   
  
Duo laughed merrily as Heero drove them home one his bike, "Come on Juliet I'll show you  
things Romeo forgot to mention!" The two lovers roared off into the night content in each other's  
love, for they had found that the only true fight it that of the heart...  
  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Well there's anther story complete...  
All: NOT ENOUGH LEMON!!!!!  
Wilson: AHHHH!!!!! you people no respect  
Katie: Thought it was very nice love.... just for the love of God your grammar!  
J: More lemony fluff!  
Cas: Wow we sure are a bunch of henti's aren't we?  
D: Mmmmm.... pretzels  
Casey: Pictures, pictures  
T: *shining gun* Make me Shiny!  
Wilson: *sweatdrop* well at least I wasn't hit with anything right... *giggles* ok right then two  
stories done man I'm feeling it! Anyway got anther to finish and two more on the go... so catch  
ya all on the flip side! *smack* @_@ I can't win...  
All: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 


End file.
